Books & Brews
by weaknessingivingin
Summary: Kurt Hummel owns a bookshop/coffee-house in Cleveland, Ohio. When Blaine Anderson walks through the door looking adorable and soaking from head to toe in snow...his life changes forever. AU
1. Chapter 1- The Tingly String

Chapter 1

Kurt was exhausted. Long hours at the shop and trying to push through his first round of taxes were taking its toll on his skin. Looking in the mirror you could see dark circles under his eyes that indicated more than a few restless nights. Was there a point of no return? Could you be so tired that your body didn't even accept sleep? By the time he finally fell into bed, he has to fall asleep within 10 minutes for it to even be worth it.

He can't complain too much, he did kind of bring this on himself…the long hours anyway, the slow sinking into depression? Not so much. He was still bitter under many covered layers from not getting into NYADA and not having the balls or the courage to apply again. However, after his dad's 3rd heart scare, he wasn't taking any chances. So for now, being the new owner of Books & Brews, a new bookshop and coffee-house, in Cleveland would have to do. There was still a bit of a drive but it was nowhere near the drive from New York. And to be honest, that's 90% of his problems right now…not being in New York. Cleveland is alright…it's better than Lima, that's for sure.

He had dismissed all of Ohio when he was younger, thinking the entire state was a backwards, homophobic, horrible piece of land that should not be allowed on Earth. He's grown up a lot since then. Reality hit like a ton of bricks and ready or not, he had to start doing something with those bricks. He enjoys his life; for the most part…he tries to ignore the persistent tug of loneliness in his chest. He keeps it buried underneath a huge pile of denial right next to his heart. Hell, he's not even talking about falling in love anymore; his only friends are his cat and two coworkers. Pam, the other owner is a great friend but she's more of the crazy aunt he never had. John is the part-time "counter boy" who takes orders and fills the trays on busy days. There's another worker but Alison is such a bitch, she doesn't get counted on that list. Other than those two people and the cat…he's alone in Cleveland. He has no family except his dad, Carole, and Finn. Finn went to Ohio State for about 2 semesters and then decided to just work for Burt for a while. He never really did find his place in life…or at least the workforce.

He is 25 and has been out of college for three years. Like Finn, he went to Ohio State, but he lasted a little longer than Finn. While he wasn't performing anymore, he did find comfort in the little things, like books. It wasn't until his first literature class that he found his love for reading. Before, the task always seemed so mundane or troublesome. It was "wasting time he could use for singing." Now that his Broadway debut was cut short, he had to find a new dream…he had simply outgrown his old one. While owning a bookshop/coffee-house was marginally less glamorous than the lights of Broadway, he is happy. He likes the idea of grabbing a book and escaping. You can completely live in another world, be whoever you want to be, do whatever you want to do, and that freedom is exciting once you harness it.

Of course, the coffee house side of his business stemmed from addiction. If he was going to be up all night stocking this place and keeping alphabetical order, he would need reinforcements. Business came and went but overall, he was doing very well for himself. Maybe this was the universe's way of making it up to him. After all, it already took his mother, first kiss, and his dreams. It was the least it could do, right? He had just finished grinding some new coffee beans to try out that he got in last week when the door opened. This time of the year didn't see much snow, but there was a huge cold front coming though and the snow was starting to thicken. It was only the beginning of November, but there's nothing like a little holiday spirit right?

-Kurt's POV-

There was coughing and hacking coming from the man who walked in. God he better not spread germs. The last thing I need is to be stuck with a cold. I don't ever get sick, but when I do, I really, really get sick. The man still had is back to me, he was kicking off the snow that had stuck to his boots, and trying to get his umbrella into the stand by the door. The first thing my eyes were drawn to was the dark curly head of hair, god that was a great head of hair…I bet it would be soft.

The next thing I couldn't help but notice was that truly fabulous jaw line, I mean seriously, I thought only Burberry models had a jaw like that, and even they probably have plastic surgery. What I wasn't ready for in the least, was to be sucked into his warm, honey-colored eyes. They say the eyes are the window to the soul but if that's true than this must be a freaking double wide door. Is it weird to say I felt as if an electrically charged string connected us and made me all warm and tingly?

What am I talking about? Of course that's weird.

"It's really picking up out there, isn't it? Can I help you with something? Our newest arrivals are set up over there, older books are over there, children's books are in that direction, and the books that are on sale are over there…although you look like you could use a cup of coffee? Tea perhaps?" I said, ignoring the string and the tingling feeling. What surprised me the most was my ability to say that mouthful of ramblings, but something about this guy kept me comfortable and easy going.

"Oh coffee sounds wonderful right now actually…you're a saint." Tingly string guy said, sniffling. Oh yes…I'm thinking he's definitely sick.

He sounds sick, but underneath that is a voice that did weird things to my stomach.

"Regular coffee, or?" I always say you can judge a person by their coffee order.

"Americano, light room for cream…if it's not any trouble."

Oh I like him. Simple, sophisticated, but not snobby enough to pretend he doesn't want cream in his coffee. No. Stop this. There is no way you're starting on number 4 of your growing list of straight man crushes. That's not even counting celebrities. This tingly string, Americano, gorgeous human being, might not even be gay. Actually…because of my luck…I'm 80% positive he isn't gay.

"Grande Americano, light room for cream for…" This was my subtle, if not obvious way of asking for his name. Hopefully he doesn't see right through it.

"Blaine, my name's Blaine. And you are?"

Blaine. That suits him. It's interesting and extremely cute.

"Kurt Hummel, it's nice to meet you Blaine. That's quite a cold you have there, I can see the weather hasn't been too kind to you." God, my attempts at small talk were pathetic. I need to get out more.

He chuckled, but that caused a round of coughing. "Yeah, I usually get this about twice a year…I know to expect it. I'm sorry, I hope I don't get you sick, I promise I won't be long, I just have one book I'm looking for."

I'm not sure if I want him to leave so soon. What's scary is, I don't even really care if I get sick, just as long as I get another minute trying to figure out who this man is.

"Well if I end up hacking and coughing, I'm calling you and you can come take care of me. How's that for payback?" Good lord…I call that flirting?

Oh but it must have worked because that grin? To die for. I would do anything to make sure he never stops smiling.

"Don't worry; I'm sure between me and my chicken noodle soup recipe, you'd be better in no time." Was he flirting back? Am I too late to jump back in the "he might be gay boat?"

"What book are you looking for; I might be able to help you find it?" I laugh and change the subject before I start over thinking things. That always leads to disaster.

"The Blind Assassin by Margaret Atwood, I read about it in Time Magazine and I've meant to read it for a while now. I don't know what made me stop by here tonight, but I'm glad I did."

Ah yep, that was definitely flirting. Wasn't it?


	2. Chapter 2- Blaine is Back

**Chapter 2**

After looking it up in my system, it turns out we don't have that book. Great…How is this going to look? I'm a bookstore and I don't have the book he wants. Of course my anxiety probably has more to do with my seemingly incessant need to impress this stranger.

"I really hate to tell you this but we actually don't have that book in right now. However, I can order it for you and have it shipped here within the next few days?"

"It's OK; the first place I went to didn't have it either. But if you could order it, that'd be great! It'd give me an excuse to come back." He winked. He winked at me. If he wasn't flirting before, he definitely was now. Is it normal for your heart to beat this hard and fast? Although…with that wink, all of that blood is starting to take a detour down south.

"You don't ever need an excuse to come back. You say the word and I'll have your Americano ready." By this point I was too far-gone and too out of my mind to continue the flirting. Brutal honesty ended up slipping from my mouth before I could think better of it. The smile on his face warmed me to my toes; it was the grin that was starting to become that signature smile I never wanted to stop seeing. His eyes somehow grew even warmer and they seemed so gentle…so caring. It was as if he was peering into my soul and smiling. Also, was that a blush? Did I make him do that? Adorable.

"If you could just fill out this form here, I can place the order and give you a call whenever the shipment comes in." I wish I were actually getting his number for personal reasons. I had to quickly cease that line of thought because that led to me thinking about dating him, which led to me thinking about kissing him, which led to dangerous, dangerous places.

I tried really hard not to stare at him while he was filling the form out but seriously, who looked that cute when they had a cold? His nose is red from the chilling winds and probably going through boxes of tissues, but all I can think of is how adorable he is. Is this normal? As he was finishing, his phone started ringing, signaling a text. He pulls his phone out and frowns at the text message.

"Well, unfortunately it looks like I'm going to have to go, but I'll be back for my book." He smiled reassuringly. I couldn't decide if I was happy to get a break from the onslaught of feelings or if I was about to tear up because I didn't want him to leave. A few hours later, it turns out my feelings didn't leave with him. They remained and seemed to be slowly expanding like air in a balloon. Who was he? Why do I feel like I already know him? Why am I this involved with a stranger? I wasn't getting anymore answers and it was well past closing time, so I flipped the open sign to closed, packed up my things, cut the light out, and headed upstairs to my apartment.

Living above your workplace had its advantages and disadvantages. It is a small apartment, like really small. It is a one bedroom, one bath, half-kitchen-half-living room, kind of small. For all of its drawbacks, it has something special about it that makes it worth his while, one being the low rent, two being the character and coziness. The door is made of a dark hardwood with more than a few dings in it. Just past the banged up door, is a small hallway leading into….well everything else. Like I said, this place is small. On the opposite wall on the north end of the living room are two huge windows with paint peeling off the windowpanes. The windows overlook Drury Lane, which is surprisingly cute for Ohio, and no the muffin man is not down this lane. Looking out the window, I could still see the snow falling through the glow of the dimly lit street. God I love this time of the year. Perfect weather for tea. The kitchen is cramped, but the tiles are cute and the refrigerator is fairly new, so I shouldn't complain too much.

I've always prided myself on how well I was able to suppress things. Most people say it isn't good to keep things locked away, but I have to disagree. When things are so painful that they start to physically take its toll, it's time to do something. Waiting and talking it out added more pain and it generally did not help. Not to mention I had no one to talk to in the first place.

My mother was gone. My father is too sick to worry. My stepbrother is too clueless. My stepmother, as much as I love her, reminds me too much of the mother I had lost and the mother I would never have back. I had no real friends, just my cat. With a support system like that, how could you blame me for suppressing things? I had to ignore pain just to get through high school. Layers and layers of insults were caked onto me like wallpaper, trying to define who I was. I didn't let it. I buried it. I held my head high and took the blows, physical and verbal. My father's heart problems, my mother's death, my sexuality, my loneliness, and my bitterness are all 10 feet under my hard exterior.

Sometimes I get so good at it, that I even forget it's there. Seeing Blaine today brought some of that back out. While I'm anxious and excited about the prospect of Blaine, it also just reminded me of how much I'm missing in my life. Then there is also my default setting of not getting my hopes up that always puts a damper on anything new in my life. The game plan is to relax, make my tea, take a bath, write a little, and try to pass out so that I stop daydreaming about Blaine and how soft his hair looked.

Due to a loss of paperwork (on their end), Blaine's book didn't arrive for five days. And in those five days, I was a nervous wreck. Not only was I a nervous wreck, but also Blaine had ironically given me his cold. Now I was achy and hacking and sneezing. Well that's attractive.

Because my life is so boring and I read too many books, I had conjured up many different storylines concerning Blaine. I had so many that I often wondered if he was even real. Had I made him up due to insanity caused by my tendency to live with my head in the clouds?

My biggest fear so far was what if I had romanticized this idea into something it definitely was not and surely would never be? I am a closeted romantic and yes, I read too many romance novels, but even I know the cold, hard truths of reality. Things like Blaine coming into my life on a dark, snowy night, and gradually and passionately falling in love with me, would never happen. So my fear was basically losing something I never really had in the first place. I was terrified of never seeing him again after he had his book, which is precisely why I held onto _The Blind Assassin _roughly 3 days before I grew a pair and called Blaine. In equal parts satisfaction and disappointment, I had to leave a voicemail telling him that he was free to pick up his book whenever he'd like. Now we sit and wait.

It's a surprisingly busy Thursday and all of the tables and couches are taken. I guess this is largely due to the lack of snow today yet the gradual fall in temperatures. I have the fireplace pumping out as much heat as I can, so that it isn't as cold when someone opens the door.

My favorite part of owning this place is the customer's eyes when they first walk in-especially when I have the fireplace going. They're eyes widen in amazement and their mouths drop open a little bit. They look around like they're taking in a fairy tale. This is my favorite part because I feel a small sense of pride from accomplishing my goal. I wanted other people to see the world I live in, the cozy one that I fixed up in my head, with books and coffee and warmth.

Since that cold, winter night that I met Blaine, my head-on its own accord-tends to snap up and look at the door when I hear the time Blaine was actually the person who was walking in.

"Blaine! I have your book, give me a second and I'll go get it." He smiled at me and stood patiently by the end of the counter.

"I am so sorry this took so long to get in! I promise you this never happens. There was a screw up on the shipment company's end and some papers got lost so it took a while." I was breathless, and that was embarrassing. Hopefully he thought it was from my digging around in the storage room looking for his book, when in all reality it was from my anxiety.

Having Blaine (the main thing that had taken up 99% of my life since we met 8 days ago) right here in front of me looking even more beautiful than I remembered, was literally taking my breath away.

"Kurt, it's really no big deal, I needed to finish another book I had started anyway. I should know better than to have several going at one time," He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. My mouth actually watered a little bit.

"Oh wow, really? Yeah I usually have about 5 going at once. It gets a little hectic but I manage." I laughed, and my laugh was pretty earnest because I was just thinking the other day that 6 was overkill and I needed to stick to one for a while.

"Oh no…I gave you my cold didn't I? I am so sorry about that, I really can't believe it spread that easily! I didn't even shake your hand!" He genuinely looked sorry for infecting me.

"Oh god…I know, I look terrible. When I get sick, I really get sick and it usually lasts for a while. It's ok though, don't worry about it…I could have gotten it from anywhere." I lied about that last part, I'm pretty sure it's his germs. I'm strangely ok with that fact.

His eyes widened and then quickly corrected himself, "No! I didn't mean you looked bad," he stammered, "you look wonderful actually, you always do…. I can just tell you don't feel well."

I think my heart fell out of my chest and onto the counter. My mouth dropped open. He blushed and looked away after he realized what he said. Blaine Anderson thought I looked wonderful. This is too good to be true.

"Hey, if you were planning to stay, there's a secret corner over there where you can start in on your book if you'd like. Americano? On the house, I feel so bad about your book…" I smiled gratefully at his compliment that slipped through and helped him out by changing the subject. I never let customers into my own reading corner, but I have a feeling he's the exception to more than just my reading chair.

He hesitates for a second and nods gratefully. "That sounds lovely actually, but really though, you don't have to do that, I can pay for my coffee…it was no trouble at all, really."

"No way, the coffee is free. I'll let you pay next time. Come on, the corner is over here." My heart fluttered at the thought of there being a "next time."

I pulled back the drapes and placed the curtain on the side of the wall in its little holder. This way he didn't feel weird about being too secluded. And maybe I wanted to be able to look over and see him. "This is my own personal reading nook, but since all the seats are taken, you're welcome to sit here. I'll be back with your coffee in a sec." His eyes grew large and he grinned at the space. I understood the when things slowed down, I could get a second to sit and talk to him.


	3. 3: Deep Conversations and Strange Dreams

"Who are you Kurt Hummel?" was the first thing out of Blaine's mouth when I returned with his coffee. That's a great question actually. Who is Kurt Hummel?

"I guess that depends on who you ask." I respond cheekily because not even I know the answer to that.

"If you asked my dad, he'd say I was high maintenance and that I have my mother's eyes. If you asked my old high school, they'd say I was the fag who dressed weird and everyone threw slushies at. If you ask my step-brother, he'd say I was cool."

Here I go again with the brutal honesty. His eyes filled with sadness. Or at least that's what it looked like.

"And if I asked you?" Yes, that was sadness in his voice.

"I don't know yet. I'm not sure I can define myself." I sat down beside him at the little table.

There were only a handful of people in the shop now, and they were all engrossed in their own stories.

"And what about you Blaine Anderson? Who is Blaine Anderson?"

I turned the tables on him before I ended up showing all of my skeletons in my closet. I didn't need to scare him away so soon. It would happen…I won't deny that, but there's no reason not to enjoy him while he's still here. He smiled at my question but looked away at something extremely fascinating on the floor. A few moments pass and he looks into my eyes and says,

"The observer."This intrigued me. What did he mean by that? I guess he could sense my confusion.

"I'm always watching things go on around me. I guess you could say I'm an observer of the universe."

"As profound as that sounds, do you only live through others?" Well there I go being a hypocrite; all I do is live through other people. His laugh was worth it though. Would it be cliché to say it was music to my ears?

"Well you have me there. A great deal of my life revolves around others.""Wow, we got really deep for our first actual conversation." I wasn't sure how to respond.

"Alright, alright, we'll lighten it up. How long have you had this place? I assume you're the owner? I've never seen anyone else around here…"

"I started this place about 2 years ago, right out of college. I majored in literature, fell in love with books and decided to open this place up."

I skimmed over like 89% of the important details. Details like my failure to be good enough, my dad's health, and my tendency to live in fairy tales. Something told me he knew I left a lot of my story out. Luckily he chose to ignore it, choosing instead to smile and reply,

"That's impressive. Having such a successful business right after college? That's pretty rare. Although I can see why, it's such a charming place, and in such a great location. You were a literature major and you didn't pursue writing?"

"It's a secret but I actually do write a little on the side. Mainly just for myself."

I never thought of myself as a writer. I was decent at it I suppose. But whenever I pictured myself actually becoming a writer, selling books and putting out new novels…I just end up feeling like I'm a poser.

"Why haven't you looked into selling your work?" God, does he read minds or something?

"Never considered myself a writer, I guess." That was part of my story anyway.

"I'm sure you're wonderful at it. If you ever want someone to read your work, I'd be happy to. I promise I'm not going to run off with your ideas…I suck at writing."

"Thank you, if I decide to, you'll be the first to know. Speaking of sucking at writing…what do you do? You never mentioned it. Surely you don't get paid to observe the universe."

The chances of him getting his hands on my writing were slim, but you never know. He was already getting more out of me than my own family. He probably knows more than they do. That thought made me realize how very little I actually knew about him.

"I'm a psychiatrist. I went to Columbia University, studied mental health, and now I have my own practice."

Well damn. That explains a lot. But it also makes me feel pretty inferior. Psh, what do I do? I have a bookshop. I blew a bunch of money on college to go do something I could have done without it.

"That's impressive." I put emphasis on the that's, implying he was wrong about me owning a bookshop being impressive.

"Nonsense. I love what I do, but this is way cooler."

"We can agree to disagree then. Although, I wouldn't leave my books for anything in the world."

"See! That's what I mean. This is your passion. And your passion is important to you. Your passion is what makes this impressive."

He did make a lot of sense…but it took a lot of heartache to find this passion, so it's still a little bittersweet. His face though when he was saying that…it was so expressive. It would have been a great pep-talk if I wasn't too busy staring at his lips. I bet they taste like his coffee. No…don't think that in front of him or you'll end up with a really embarrassing problem. Whether  
he started his freaky mind reading thing or he noticed my drooling and the pause in our conversation, he was smirking at me…in a playful way, but it was just adding to his level of sexy and I couldn't handle it.

"More coffee?" That was the first thing I could think of to distract myself.

"Nah I think I'm good. I have to get going anyway, its past closing time. I didn't mean to keep you so long. Honestly, the time flies so fast when you're having fun, doesn't it?"

Is it really? I looked around and the place was empty. He managed to completely focus my attention on nothing but him. Last time I looked around the room, there were at least 10 people here. Oh well, I hope they weren't trying to buy anything.

"Oh wow, I didn't even realize. It's no problem though, it's not like I live far." I chuckled at my own joke.

"Oh yeah? Where do you live? In a totally non-creepy way of course."

"Upstairs, actually. It's small but it's cozy and I don't have to travel far for work."

"That's awesome! Well at least now I don't feel so bad about staying late." God, there was that wink again. "I'll see you soon, Kurt. Thank you for the coffee."

And in that moment, he turned and was heading out into the snow before I could respond. My dreams that night were strange. Eyes were staring at me everywhere I went, and there was a bright pink glow mixing with a bluish green color. It didn't hit me until morning whose eyes those were following me in my dream.


	4. Chapter 4- Blaine

**Chapter 4**

Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel. This was a name that Blaine could not seem to get out of his head. He's never met anyone as unique as Kurt. Blaine wasn't lying when he said he was an observer of the universe. Blaine was special. He had a quirk. Blaine is on a spiritual plane above most people. He can read people's auras and can sense emotions. He doesn't quite read their mind, but it was close enough. He got the main idea. I guess you could call him an Empath, the only difference being he doesn't actually feel the other person's emotions as his own, he can just sense it.

He never told anyone about what was happening to him for a long time. He started noticing signs pointing to something odd when he hit puberty and it didn't get really strong until his twenties, so he's still learning about his "powers." He started noticing how in synch he was with other people. He picked up on other's feelings before he was even near them sometimes. Because of this, he was able to tell people what they wanted to hear. He knew just what to say and when to say it. And because of this, he ended up being the person everyone came to with their problems. This is how he ended up being a psychiatrist. Why not get paid for something you can already do naturally? His abilities gave him great insight into the human mind.

This sounds great of course, but there are side effects. Feeling everyone else's emotions can be pretty draining, both physically and emotionally. Crowds were something he liked to avoid. Sometimes it feels like the weight of the world is on his shoulders. Mood swings are definitely not rare, but he usually manages to keep his side effects in check. He never really felt like he was allowed to have his own life, since he was always dealing with other people's lives. He was lonely.

However, the moment he stepped into that cute little bookstore to get out of the snow, little pieces started filling this void. Kurt Hummel had the most exquisite aura he had ever seen. This was the first thing he noticed. And looking back, this was probably the reason he ended up in that bookstore. Human magnetic waves can travel through solids and Blaine can sense people from a distance. When he walked in the door the first thing he noticed was how beautiful his aura was. It was a gorgeous reddish-orange color. That was a great blend of auras. Red has a meaning of action, change in passion, and survival. Orange has a meaning of confidence, independence, and indicates the ability to be creative, have artistic ability, to be open-minded and enthusiastic. Wow. What a combination of colors. Not many people have blended auras.

The more he learned about Kurt, the more he started to feel warm inside. He could easily read his emotions and was absolutely giddy to feel the following throughout their two meetings: surprise, attraction, happiness, and even at one point, lust. However, what saddened him the most was his overwhelming sense of loneliness, bitterness, and sadness. It was heartbreaking to see such a perfect human being be so hurt. He knew those emotions all too well. I guess that's why he gravitated towards him. They seemed like they would have a lot in common.

His spiritual side wasn't the only thing that stood out. He was stunning. How could someone so beautiful on the outside be so beautiful on the inside as well? It just wasn't fair. He had blue eyes that actually shone and he shudders at the thought of his arms and hips…so toned. He had to know him. Especially after learning more about him, if one thing was for certain, he was not going to let Kurt slip through his fingers.

Kurt had a million things to do today. He had to stop by the farmers market for groceries, stop by the bank, pick up the dry cleaning, and go through a new shipment of books that just arrived yesterday. He was getting out of the car at the farmers market and he dropped his phone, cracking the screen a little bit. "Damn it." This day is getting worse by the second. He broke his coffee pot this morning, trying to make a pot. That was another thing on the list…new coffee pot.

"Kurt! Is that you?" Kurt whipped his head around and standing there in a tight black long-sleeved Henley with a bag full of produce, was Blaine. That shirt didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" Kurt stammered.

Blaine just smiled at him and chuckled saying, "Buying some groceries, apparently that's the new thing to do at markets."

Right. Kurt wasn't exactly capable of thinking around Blaine; he was too attractive and did weird things to his heart.

"Oh, right…sorry. Same here. I didn't need much; I just thought I'd grab something for dinner tonight."

"Dinner date?" Blaine raised his eyebrow.

"Psh yeah, with my cat." Wow. Did that sound pathetic or what? Could he have made himself look more like a loser?

"Is it at least a cute cat?" Blaine joked back.

"The cutest." Kurt had to admit…he was a bit of a cat lady.

"Look, Kurt, I'm just going to be forward and bite the bullet here, I hope you don't mind. Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Blaine looked nervous. Kurt could not believe his luck. Somehow today made a complete 360 from "time to go to bed and start over, to Blaine Anderson asking him out on a date."

Kurt's mouth dropped open and quickly closed once he realized it. "Um. Yeah, of course! That would be great. What did you have in mind?"


	5. Chapter 5- The Date

**Chapter 5**

Later, after the date, Blaine found himself lying in his bed staring at the ceiling fan endlessly spin round and round. He did some of his best thinking this way. He was alone and had time to think and something to focus on. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Kurt's soft face and beautiful glow.

Kurt was already there. It is way too soon and he knows this. He just met him a few weeks ago and they've only had a few conversations, but a part of Blaine feels like he knows him extremely well. Part of that whole "soul seeing thing" he guesses. Kurt was right there in the space that Blaine had always kept sacred. Somehow he had nestled his way into Blaine's heart.

Previously:

"This restaurant is one of my favorite places in the city. The atmosphere is great. It's super quaint, and the food…god the food is to die for." Blaine was obviously excited but you could see his nerves creeping in. Had he been too forward, asking Kurt out so hastily? It seemed like the right thing to do earlier, but the reality of this being an actual date was starting to leak into his consciousness.

"Oh wow, this is such a cute place, you're right, it's very quaint." Kurt instantly fell in love with the place as soon as they walked through the door. The light was dimmed down to a warm glow, creating a very romantic atmosphere. Books lined shelves on the back wall and old doors and windows were artistically hung on the walls. This was most definitely right up his ally.

"I love the doors. And are those old windows? That's so cool!"

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's enthusiasm and was relieved that his assumptions about Kurt's amazing taste were indeed correct. Once they were seated at a small booth in the back of the restaurant, Kurt decided to diffuse the tension.

"Thank you for bringing this up, I honestly don't think I would have been brave enough to ask you out." Kurt blushed at his own honesty.

"Did you want to? Were you really thinking about it?" Blaine smiled at Kurt wondering how in the world someone so perfect could have been wanting to ask him out, it just didn't add up.

"Oh very badly. I'm just going to keep embarrassing myself here, but you really did have me at hello. Or in your case, sneeze."

Blaine laughed loudly and it was the cutest thing Kurt had ever seen. Blaine's eyes crinkled up and his hand went up to his cheek.

"Oh man... I am still so incredibly sorry about getting you sick. I still owe you chicken noodle soup. By the time I came back you were almost over it and obviously this was a little spontaneous. I'm glad I ran into you at the farmer's market though."

"Yes, you should feel pretty horrible about that. I was miserable. Luckily this one only lasted a little over a week. Odd for me, and don't worry, you can still make me that soup. I don't need to be sick for that."

"So tell me something interesting about yourself Kurt. I need to add more to your file." Blaine winked at him.

"My file? Am I mistaken? I thought this was a date, I'm not sure I can afford a psychiatrist." Kurt laughed and flirted back.

"I guess my joke was a little like walking into a jab at my job, huh?"

"Well, to answer your question…I sing. Well, I used to." Kurt hid the flash of pain well, but sure enough, Blaine felt it there, just as if it were his own.

"Oh wow. Really? That's awesome. What happened? Were you into performing or was it more singer/songwriter type stuff? Or lame karaoke bars?" Blaine was trying to lighten the mood.

For a second, Blaine could feel the internal struggle that Kurt was having. It was a mixture of discomfort and sadness.

"Oh Kurt, I'm sorry, you really don't have to answer that." Blaine felt bad now. He felt his pain there but he asked anyway. Curiosity was getting the best of him when it came to this boy.

"No no no…its fine, really, I just don't really talk about it. It's kind of a sore subject. I've moved on of course, but it's kind of like remembering a nightmare or looking back on a happy memory that you can't get back. It's a mixture of nostalgia and horror."

Blaine was impressed. He was very eloquent and that was a very accurate representation of the waves coming off Kurt at the moment. Blaine pasted on a look of sympathy and signaled for him to continue if he wanted.

"I've always loved music. Musicals have always been my thing. My mom used to watch The Sound of Music with me before bed. We'd watch about 30 minutes of it before I went to sleep. It was kind of like my bed time stories." Kurt's eyes started tearing up and Blaine felt sadness, happiness, and longing.

"I didn't really start thinking about actually singing until I joined my high school's glee club." Kurt laughed at himself a little. "No judging" he joked.

"Oh no judging here, I was in my school's glee club as well."

Kurt's eyes widened a bit and his mouth dropped open into a perfect "oh."

That of course made Blaine start thinking about Kurt's lips. Specifically how kissable they looked.

"As I mentioned, my high school experience was hell. I was a flamboyant gay kid with a voice higher than many of the girls. People didn't take too kindly to that. Being in glee club was just another of the many target signs on my back. I stayed in it though; it was honestly the only thing that kept me together, other than my dad of course."

"Glee helped me recognize my own talent in a way. I mean, I never got solos and the only person who ever stood out in Glee was Rachel, so it's not like I ever had the chance to go far. We eventually all became like family and that was something I had never had before…friends as close as that I senior year, Rachel and I were inseparable. As much as I hate to admit it, we are basically the same person. She's crazier than me and has horrendous fashion sense, but we both have a passion for performing." Blaine felt a small twinge of regret that he couldn't quite figure out why it was there…that's an odd emotion for the way this story is sounding.

"We both applied for NYADA in New York. We were obsessed. That was the school for us and we only applied to that one. Looking back, that was a stupid decision, but we were so hopeful. I guess you can see where this is going. We both applied, she got in and I didn't. She even choked on her audition and I ended up getting compliments back, yet somehow they wanted Rachel Berry instead."

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry, that had to be such a hard blow." Blaine not only could sympathize, he felt the level of emotion Kurt had while talking about it and if it was this painful to just think about years later, he can't even imagine what it was like for him when he was young and his life was at such a scary turning point. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand that was lying on the table.

Kurt looked surprised and blushed but he didn't pull away. Blaine felt his reaction to this and let's just say he started blushing at that feeling.

"No it's ok, it was hard but I've moved on and I'm sure it was for the better. I mean everything happens for a reason right?" Kurt shook his head.

"Yeah...It seems like it does." Blaine smiled back and couldn't help but think about how true that was.

After they had finished at the restaurant, they got coffee and decided to take a walk. Neither of them wanted to end the date so soon. It was that feeling you get as a teenager with a crush, that constant nagging feeling of wanting to be with that person all the time.

The temperature had dropped extensively and they were both shivering but too stubborn to admit they should turn in for the night. Blaine wanted to invite Kurt to his place so they could talk without being so cold, since everything was closing, but he didn't want that to come across as seedy.

Before his thoughts could get too carried away he felt a warm hand grab his. Oh wow. This was even more of an intimate feeling than when he held Kurt's hand in the restaurant. Kurt's hand was warm from being in his coat pocket and it felt right in his own hand, like they've done this millions of times before.

"Is this ok?" Kurt asked, looking bashful.

"Perfectly ok." Blaine smiled back gently, trying to convey just how much he wanted this.

"You told me you were in a glee club back in high school. How was that?"

"Oh right! The Warblers. We were an acapella group, mainly. I was the leader, except for my freshman year, they didn't let freshmen lead."

Kurt laughed and said, "I figured you were the leader."

"Is that so? How'd you figure that?" Blaine challenged.

"You just seem like a leader. You're charming to an obnoxious level and you're adorable. They had to use your charms to win. Especially if it's an acapella group like you said. That's impressive, but really? Acapella?" Kurt laughed but Blaine could feel his nerves, probably from his comment about Blaine being charming and adorable. Blaine was a little stunned to hear this from him though and Kurt thought he was adorable.

"To an obnoxious level?" Blaine teased.

"Yes. I've never met anyone who so closely resembled a Disney Prince. The only thing you're missing is the poofy sleeves and the horse. And I've got to change the subject here before I keep digging into this hole." Kurt was embarrassed. Blaine didn't need to be an empath to see that. Blaine just smiled and changed the subject.

"So yes. We were all really great friends. I miss them a lot. We all moved to different parts of the country, some even moved out of the country. I guess that's part of coming from a fancy private school."

"Wow, fancy private school, huh?" Kurt was curious.

"Yeah…my parents, they're pretty snobby. Big business people who only care about their image. But that's a whole other story entirely."

Kurt could sense that this was a touchy subject and wasn't sure he wanted to ruin the night so soon by asking about something he shouldn't, not so soon away.

"Gotcha. So what's your favorite movie? I have an idea for our second date." Kurt tried to slip that in there sneakily.

Blaine's eyes lit up. "Second date? You're so sure? Even after I let on that I had extensive family problems?"

"Of course, Blaine. I really like you, and you don't know the half of what I've got going on up here." Kurt laughed and tapped his head.

Blaine resisted the urge to laugh back and say that he could definitely sense it. But he wasn't sure he wanted Kurt to know about this freaky thing he has going on.

"I'll tell you as long as you promise not to laugh."

"That bad? What is it? I promise I won't laugh." Kurt was curious.

"Because I Said So. I have a thing for Diane Keaton. I can't help it. She gets me every time." Blaine laughed at himself.

"No laughing here, I love that movie. Diane Keaton is amazing! First Wives Club? Hilarious."

Blaine raised his eyebrows and his eyes sparkled. There was someone else who shared his love for Diane Keaton.

"So. The next date is all me. Don't worry about a thing, I have it all planned out. I'll text you a few details closer to time. When is good for you?"

"Is tomorrow too soon?" Blaine was only partially joking. He had off work tomorrow and he couldn't get enough of Kurt.

"Not at all. I'll have it ready. Come over to the shop that evening. I'll text you a time."

"Sounds perfect." Blaine stalled for a minute and continued, "We probably should head back, my nose is so cold I think it's going to fall off."

Kurt laughed at his joke but then after, Blaine felt the same longing coming from Kurt that Blaine himself was feeling. They stepped closer to each other slowly, never breaking eye contact. Their eyes were smiling but they were both equally as anxious. Kurt's tongue peaked out to lick his bottom lip as he glanced down at Blaine's red lips. That was it for Blaine, it was all the confirmation he needed. They both leaned closer, welcoming the warmth from their body heat as their lips touched. It was a monumental feeling…to have their lips touch when they had both been dreaming about this moment for so long. The spark was there. The fireworks were there. But it could be more accurately described as a fire. That feeling you get when you get close to a bon fire and it borders on too hot? That feeling of knowing you should back up but if you do you know it won't be as satisfying? It grew even more intense when Kurt drew Blaine's lower lip between his own and hesitantly started sucking. Blaine gasped, surprised at Kurt's forwardness and even more surprised at his body's reaction. Blaine's hand came up to wrap around Kurt's neck, his thumb brushing back and forth in comforting strokes.

They both pulled back for air and looked in the other's eyes.

This was something.

This was something big.


	6. Chapter 6- Movie Night

**Chapter 6**

Kurt was a little apprehensive about tonight. He didn't know Blaine well enough to know for sure, but he imagined this would be a great idea for a second date. Movie night at his place would be cozy and they would be able to get to know each other in another way. No…not quite like that, although a huge part of Kurt's mind has been slowly slipping into the gutter because of Blaine. He couldn't help that Blaine was so attractive. This would give them a chance to be around each other without the nerves and pretenses and to be alone in a comfortable atmosphere. Often times, when you're thrust into a nice restaurant with someone you're trying to get to know, you end up over thinking things and nerves are higher than ever and you put up walls or masks that aren't exactly accurate. So the plan was to cook something simple for dinner and watch a bunch of movies. If things got a little heated later, then so be it. But he doesn't want to get his hopes up.

He had just finished putting the handmade pizza in the oven and picking up a few things around the apartment when the doorbell rang. That was Blaine. Because the only way up to his apartment was through the shop, he had to go downstairs and let him in. His hands started shaking and getting all clammy. This was the worst part of falling for someone, the nerves and butterflies that refused to go away. Kurt smiled at Blaine through the window in the door when he saw him. Opening the door, he saw Blaine standing there hunched over trying to shield himself from the cold wind and clutching flowers in his hand.

"Kurt! Hi! These are for you…" he held out a bundle of flowers. Blaine was looking up at Kurt through his long eyelashes that had snowflakes clinging to them. Blaine had a grey beanie on and he was wearing glasses with his adorable navy blue pea coat. Kurt shocked them both by grabbing Blaine by his sides and pulling him in for a kiss. Somewhere around sucking on Blaine's bottom lip, he realized what he was doing. He pulled back with wide eyes and started to apologize.

"Oh my god, Blaine I'm so sorry. I just attacked you! I'm sorry if this is too fast…" Blaine smirked a little bit. "But…you had snowflakes in your eyelashes and between that and the beanie and glasses; you can't hold me personally responsible for my actions." Kurt was embarrassed but it was worth it.

"Kurt it's ok, seriously. That was a nice greeting, maybe I should lose my contacts more often." Blaine laughed as he stepped through the doorway to keep the cold air out.

Kurt locked the door back and said, "You should, your glasses look great on you. Also, good, I'm glad I didn't scare you away. Come on up, I've got pizza in the oven. Thank you for my flowers, that was so thoughtful of you. Though this was my date for you wasn't it? I should have brought you flowers."

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like them. Nah, don't feel bad. I was always taught to never show up empty handed."

Kurt laughed in response. "Well thank you. I have the perfect vase for them. I love hydrangeas they're my favorite. How did you know?"

"I didn't, but they reminded me of you. The color blue reminded me of your eyes in the candle light last night." Kurt swooned. Did he just fall into a Nicholas Sparks movie? No. This was better. Hopefully no one dies in this story.

Kurt didn't answer but they locked eyes and he tried to convey just how much that meant to him. There was that warm swell of happiness and giddiness that he hasn't felt in a long time, growing in the pit of his stomach. Little did Kurt know, Blaine knew exactly what that statement did to Kurt. He felt every swoop of his stomach, every inch of happiness, and heard every hitch in his breath.

After four slices of pizza and two movies, Blaine turned his head towards Kurt, which was closer than he thought, "Kurt this was a perfect evening. I can't think of anything else that could possibly be better than this. I never have time to just chill like this, and the fact that I'm with you just makes this 100 times better."

"I'm glad. This just sounded like something I thought we both might need. Plus, I'm so rusty with the whole dating thing, I was actually pretty scared that I would completely screw something up if I tried to get too fancy and go all out." Kurt tried to hide the self-depreciating feelings he has whenever he thinks about his lack of romantic experience.

"No, no, Kurt this really was great, I wouldn't have wanted anything more, just being with you is more than enough for me. I'm having a lot more fun doing this than sitting in some fancy restaurant; I'm just sorry I didn't think of this for our first date. You have better ideas than me." Blaine chuckled at himself but was trying his hardest to reassure Kurt.

"No, our first date was perfect, Blaine. I wouldn't change it for the world." Kurt smiled back at him.

A few more minutes passed in comfortable silence before Blaine spoke up again, "You don't have to answer, but when you said you were rusty at the whole dating thing, what did you mean?" Blaine didn't want to force Kurt or make him uncomfortable because he felt Kurt's embarrassment but he couldn't imagine Kurt being rusty at dating. Surely he had guys lining up at the door.

Kurt shifted a little in his seat but eventually started explaining. "Well, I'm more new at this than I am rusty at it. I've only ever been on one other date and that one didn't work out because the guy was still pining over his ex. I grew up in Lima, which is a few hours away from here so as you can imagine, rural Ohio isn't exactly a place for many chances at dating for me. Cleveland is a little better because it's a big city, but it still isn't great. With my dad's health problems I spent many of my weekends going home to check on him. And I don't know, I guess I'm just not what people want. It used to bother me more, but I had actually accepted my fate of being an old cat lady. I had a bit of hope tucked away…far, far away…just to save myself from useless pity parties." Kurt avoided eye contact, looking out the window, still embarrassed at his confession. He was mentally cringing at how all of that came out, could he have possibly sounded any whinier?

Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's jaw to turn his face towards him. "Kurt, I want you." Kurt's eyes grew wide and his mouth opened. Blaine was looking at him with the most intense expression and holding his face as if he was trying to make sure Kurt understood everything he was saying. Like his life depended on Kurt knowing this.

"I don't have any idea why someone as intelligent, funny, brave, and absolutely beautiful as you would have anything less than a line out the door full of people trying to be that special person in your life. It makes me so angry that you haven't had what you deserve, hell, more than you deserve…Kurt you deserve the whole world and the moon. And as much as I want to be that special person in your life, I want to earn it. I want to earn your love and trust and your devotion. But please, please, don't be embarrassed. I don't think any less of you for being inexperienced."

By the end of Blaine's speech, Kurt had tears streaming down his face and Blaine carefully wiped them away with his thumbs. The emotions in the air were so thick; you could almost reach out and touch them. Kurt finally heard those words he had only dared to let himself dream about. They were even more than he had imagined.

Blaine was feeling everything Kurt was feeling plus his own feelings of love and sadness for this beautiful boy in his hands. They expressed their feelings in the only way they could. No more words could be spoken. Blaine put every last feeling into each word and now they were overwhelmed. They leaned into each other at the same time. Blaine kissed him like he was the most precious thing in the world. His lips touched Kurt's with such reverence that it just stirred something deep inside of him. Kurt reached a hand out to grab Blaine's hip and pulled him in closer, deepening their kiss. Kurt slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth, teasing the side of his tongue as his hands slid up and down Blaine's sides, caressing him, trying so hard to show Blaine just how much everything he said meant to him. Blaine slowly pushed Kurt down onto the couch so that he was hovering above him with his hands on either side of Kurt's head. Their bodies aligned and that slow burning feeling roared to life and burst into flames.

Kurt let out a soft moan and Blaine took a sharp breath as his breathing hitched. He pulled back and held Kurt's face in one of his palms. He looked into Kurt's blue eyes and gently caressed his cheek.

"We should stop now while we can." Blaine smiled. "Like I said, I want to earn your trust."

That right there just sealed the deal for Kurt. Between Blaine's little speech and his willingness to wait and earn his trust, Kurt new this was that special person. This was who he wanted to wake up to everyday. This is who he wanted to make breakfast for on the weekends. This is who he wants to take home for the holidays. This is who he wants to make a second cup of coffee for in the morning. This realization was so exciting and big and revealing, that it hit him like a freight train. This was finally happening for him.

"Blaine." Kurt said his name as he let out a breath he had been holding from his realization.

"Blaine you have absolutely no idea how happy you make me. I don't even think I have the words to respond to that. Like I said earlier, I never really allowed myself to think that this could happen to me. I know this is only our second date but I feel like I've known you for years and after everything you just told me….I mean, wow." Once again, Blaine did know how Kurt was feeling and he was so happy that he was the one who made Kurt feel like this.

"I have an idea. I know how happy you've made me…and if this is only our second date and I feel this much…I'm excited to see what's in store for us. And Kurt, we can slow back down if you want, I hope I didn't get too deep with this being so early on, but I just wanted to make sure you knew just how special you are. Don't believe a word anyone else says about you, including yourself sometimes. You are wanted, and I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

"I think I'm starting to," Kurt whispered softly.


	7. Chapter 7- Don't Be a Chicken

**Chapter 7: Don't Be a Chicken (Or a Turkey)**

**A/N**: _Your reviews on my last chapter blew me away, thank you guys so much. You're really helping me with my nerves about this being my first story! I appreciate them all and I try my hardest to incorporate any/all of the suggestions you have into the story! Hopefully this will help with any holiday feels with Thanksgiving coming up! (For any U.S. readers anyway)(sorry about leaving you guys England…I still think you're cooler_)

It has been two weeks and four dates later, Blaine was still thinking about that night. It was memorable, sure, but the emotions and colors coming off Kurt were just astounding. It was like seeing the Northern Lights, it was so rare and special and beautiful to see Kurt feel all of those things. Mix that with his own feelings and the sheer joy of being able to kiss Kurt, and Blaine was euphoric. He would try his hardest to evoke those feelings out of Kurt as much and as often as he can. He wishes he could say that his obsessive need to be with Kurt came from a place of caring and wanting to make sure Kurt knew he was wanted. That was a huge part of it, sure. But in all reality, Blaine was selfish. From an outsider's point of view, it would be easy to say that Blaine saved Kurt, but it was actually the other way around. Kurt has filled this void in Blaine's life that he didn't even know was there. Well, he knew it was there, but he tried his hardest to ignore it and pretend he was perfectly happy with solving everyone else's problems. Kurt was an angel. Yes, he had his "imperfections" and insecurities, but the just made Blaine fall harder.

Of course, there was a problem. There was always a catch. Blaine would never be able to avoid this little snag in the plan no matter how hard he tried. Blaine is an empath. That is a huge part of his identity and who he is, and it wouldn't be fair for him to keep Kurt in the dark about it. This could freak Kurt out though, and that was the last thing Blaine wanted…for Kurt to run screaming, yelling accusations of insanity. How much longer should he wait? He knows he should tell him soon, but he just can't bring himself to disrupt this blissful stage they were in. He would wait a few more days. A week tops.

Blaine's phone started vibrating on his desk.

1 new message:

**Kurt**: Blaine? What are you doing a little later? Are you busy?

Blaine's heart gave a little leap when he saw Kurt's name. They texted all the time but Kurt never failed to make Blaine's heart beat just a little bit faster than normal. He quickly typed a reply into his phone before his next appointment walked through the door. He had about five minutes.

**Blaine**: Well hello beautiful :) I have two appointments lined up but that's all for today, it was a light work load today. I should be done in a few hours. Why? Crazy night planned? ;)

Psh. Blaine wishes they were at that point. But the scary thing about their future is Blaine's apprehension when it comes to sex. It's part of the whole list of "side symptoms" of being an empath. Sex is such an intimate moment, so fragile, and so emotional, that it hurts. He's never done it with someone he loves and trusts though, so it could be different, but that doesn't erase the years of failing at it in the sack. Being able to feel the other person only using you for a few moments of bliss kind of ruins the mood for someone who relies so heavily on emotions. It's like a slap in the face, every time he tries to take that step with someone. It's like he can feel the taint of the sin. It burns. So while Blaine does enjoy a good orgasm as much as the next person, they are few and far and usually caused by his own hand. This is the first time in a long time that Blaine has wanted to try again. There was something so pure and innocent about Kurt and Kurt's feelings, that Blaine thinks that it might just be possible. But of course, that was still a little too soon to be taking that step. It's an attractive thought for all of two minutes before nerves start sinking back in and the pain from all the other times starts to eat away at that nice feeling of hope.

**Kurt**: Hah. Not so much! Just a quiet evening at the Hummel residence. But I wanted to know if you could come by after you get off work, I have something I want to talk to you about. Nothing bad, I promise :)

Blaine sucked in a deep breath. It was silly, such a nervous reaction, when Kurt said it wasn't bad…but the words "we need to talk," were never on his list of favorite words. He shook his head and cleared away his own insecurities.

**Blaine**: Uh oh! I hope it isn't bad! But yeah, I can come right over after work. Maybe I can wrap up my last session early.

Kurt's reply came back instantly.

**Kurt**: No silly, it really isn't bad. Stop worrying. and Yay! see you soon!

Blaine smiled as he read the message and there was a knock on his door, signaling his next appointment was ready. Well, time to see if Mrs. Jenson is still feeling the need to hide her receipts and shopping bags from her husband. Seriously though, sometimes he wonders why he puts up with this job. She should be seeing a financial planner and a nursing home, not a psychiatrist.

Four long, grueling hours later, Blaine was walking up to Books & Brews. This cozy little shop was quickly becoming his second home. He pushed on the wooden door and smiled at the smell of books and coffee. Kurt had the fireplace going today, so he was trying to put himself in a good mood. That was something that Blaine had noticed even without his freaky ability to see and feel others' emotions. Kurt only lit the fireplace for one or more of the three reasons: 1) He was in the Christmas-y spirit 2) If it was extremely cold outside or 3) If he needed calming down.

Between his, "needing to talk" and the fireplace, Blaine was curious and worried about Kurt. He looked around, trying to find him. He couldn't see him but he could feel him. Kurt was nervous and excited. It was rolling off him in waves. Blaine followed the emotion around the counter and to the left and he saw Kurt going throw a few boxes of books from the latest shipment.

"Well hello there cutie, do you need some help?" Blaine leaned back on the counter, admiring a nice view of Kurt's ass.

Kurt jumped up in surprise.

"Blaine! Good lord, you scared me to death. You can't just sneak up on people like that!" Kurt was still breathing a little heavy with one hand clutched to his chest.

"Sorry…I didn't do it on purpose, I promise." Blaine chuckled. "But here I am, as promised. Now tell me, before I come up with scenarios that are worse than my worst case scenarios."

Kurt smiled up at Blaine and reached out to grab his wrists and pull him closer. Blaine's heart swelled up as Kurt circled his arms around Blaine's waist and hugged him. All of Blaine's worry seeped out of him as Kurt held onto him, adding to his body heat to the warmth spreading in his chest. Blaine returned Kurt's hug and cradled him to his chest. They hadn't seen each other in 3 days. That was the longest they've been apart since their second date. Blaine had an influx in patients and Kurt was adding onto the shop, making a section for the trashy romance novels in the back of the store, so they've both been busier than normal. It was nice to be back in Kurt's arms.

Kurt pulled back and started to explain.

"So. I've been thinking. And you are more than welcome to say no, you won't hurt my feelings, I promise. I just wanted to make sure you knew that you had the option. I was talking to my dad the other night and he asked me if I was bringing you with me for Thanksgiving."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up. This hadn't even crossed his mind. The holidays weren't a big deal to him, he never spent it with family anymore anyway.

"And I honestly had been thinking about you coming home with me for Thanksgiving for a while now, just entertaining the idea. Especially since you mentioned that you don't ever go home for the holidays…I just thought this might be a nice change for you. Turkey and dressing instead of take out or cereal. But really, if this is too much for you or it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to." Kurt was speaking so fast and rambling, Blaine struggled to keep up, but he did and what Kurt was saying made him smile. He couldn't help it. He leaned over and kissed him with a smile on his face.

"Kurt, slow down, breathe. That was really nice of your dad to invite me like that. I know how important Thanksgiving is for you guys. Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?"

'No! Of course not! I always want you around. And if I'm lucky, you're going to be around for much longer…so they're just going to have to get used to it." Blaine felt Kurt's love and acceptance for him and that made up his mind.

"Ok then. I would love to join you and your family for Thanksgiving. But um…Kurt? How much trouble am I in store for with your dad?"

Kurt squealed when Blaine told him that he would go and said, "Oh don't worry about my dad. He has a gun, but I swear he's just a big teddy bear. He'll be happy to see me happy. Not to mention you're going to charm the socks off of Carole, no doubt. And Finn is about as harmless as a fly."

Blaine paled. A gun? And how could he have forgotten about Kurt's brother?

Kurt saw Blaine's distress and laughed at him. He gave Blaine a short and sweet kiss on the lips and turned around to lock the shop up.

"Oh come on…don't be a chicken." and under his breath he mumbled, "or in this case, a turkey" Kurt laughed at his own joke and Blaine swore he fell even more in love with this adorable creature.

**A/N: There you have it! Another chapter! Better? Worse? Coming along nicely? It's a bit short, but the next one is coming soon.**


	8. Chapter 8- Thanksgiving

**A/N: Guys, I'm really excited about this chapter. It's the longest one yet I think and it just came out of me and I really really like it so I hope you do too! I have so many ideas for the rest of the story so I cannot wait for you to keep reading!**

* * *

Chapter 8: _Thanksgiving_

Blaine really wasn't sure what to expect. Not only was he meeting his boyfriend's family for the first time, but it was Thanksgiving and he had a feeling it would be a little different than the formal, dreary Thanksgiving dinners he remembers growing up. They had packed Kurt's Navigator full of suitcases and snacks and they hit the road early that morning. They were heading to Ohio the day before Thanksgiving so that Kurt could help with the preparations. Apparently they did a Thanksgiving "lunch" instead of dinner.

They pulled up into the driveway with stiff necks and sore backs. Blaine wasn't too fond of the idea of meeting them after that long of a drive: with his wrinkled clothes and bags under his eyes. However, before he could dwell on that thought too long, he felt something new, unless he was mistaken, he had never felt this particular emotion before, and it was coming from the direction of Kurt's family's house. This new feeling stunned him a little bit. He wasn't used to being caught off guard. He couldn't quite name the emotion though, and even though it was an extremely pleasant emotion, it was like a person's name you couldn't remember, or an itch you couldn't scratch.

"Blaine? Are you ok? We're here…" He felt Kurt's soft hand resting on his forearm, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I guess I just zoned out for a second…still a little worn out from the ride I guess." Blaine shook his head and tried to pull his focus back, getting ready to meet the family.

Walking up to the front door, he started arguing with himself in his head. He knew better, but he couldn't help it. He already had this incessant need to be liked by everyone, the fact that this was Kurt's family, made this trait work in overdrive. All of those thoughts flew out the window as soon as he saw the love radiating off Kurt and Carole hugging in front of him. It was such a pleasant and thick emotion, it made Blaine's own heart swell with happiness.

"You must be the infamous Blaine! Good lord you're even more gorgeous than Kurt said. Kurt you didn't mention he was _this _charming!" Carole surprised Blaine by pulling him into a snug and warm hug that could only be described as a mother's hug. (Not that he had too many of those)

"Carole! We haven't even been in the door five minutes and you're already giving away all my secrets!" Kurt was embarrassed, Blaine could feel it coming off him, but he couldn't bring himself to step in and relieve him, because his blush was adorable.

"Oh give it up Kurt, you know how we are. Come on in guys, Burt was out in the garage with Finn, but they should be coming in any second. You guys can go put your suitcases in you're old room, Kurt, and then we can all start in on dinner, it's almost ready." Carole left them and hurried into the kitchen, mumbling about burning the bread.

They grabbed the suitcases and started walking down a set of stairs that looked like they would lead into a basement. Before he could ask, Kurt swung the second door open and it opened up into a rather large room. It was indeed a basement, but it had been made into a makeshift bedroom. Blaine felt a sense of fond nostalgia and he looked at Kurt who was gazing around the room, soaking in every detail. "I always liked my room. It was the biggest in the house since Finn and I were originally supposed to share the room. But after Finn moved into the office, I really got to put my interior decorating skills to test. Of course, most of it is in my apartment now, but I still miss my room here sometimes." Kurt was getting misty eyed so he shook his head and looked at Blaine.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him, leaving the suitcases abandoned by the door. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and just held him close, inhaling his scent. That was one thing about their relationship that was sortakinda perfect, they knew when the other just wanted to be close, and silences between them were never awkward. Blaine pulled back and smiled at Kurt. "I really liked Carole. She seems like a real character. So sweet too. Not to mention her adamant opinion of my level of beauty. That was nice too." Blaine laughed at the memory and Kurt's wry smile he was giving him. "Yeah, well…while she's right, don't be getting a big head. It's big enough with all those curls on there." Blaine raised a hand to his chest and pretended to look offended. "I resent that Kurt Hummel." Kurt laughed and kissed him quickly on the lips and then turned around to put his own suitcase on the bed.

The bed. Oh. They were sharing a room, possibly a bed. Wait, were they? Was he sleeping on the couch? The floor? Could he handle sleeping beside Kurt? "Don't think so loud over there." Kurt's amused voice brought him out of his inner panic. Blaine shifted on his feet, wondering how to bring this up. "Um, I guess I was just wondering where…I mean I don't care, but I was just wondering where I um, where I would be sleeping? " Blaine stumbled over his words. Kurt's face fell a little. It didn't last long before he put his mask back up, but with Blaine's handy little gift, he could still feel Kurt's disappointment. And that made Blaine feel horrible. If Kurt wanted to sleep in the same bed, Blaine would do it in a heartbeat. He couldn't possibly say no to Kurt, not if it makes him happy to give in. "Well, I mean, Carole was just putting you in here with me because I guess she just assumes that we…oh god this is getting weird. It was just easier to put you with me but Blaine…really, if you're uncomfortable sharing a bed with me, we can kick Finn out of his room. Or you are more than welcome to sleep in here and I'll sleep on the couch. It's no problem, really. I like the couch! You won't hurt my feelings. I promise." Blaine knew better, it already had hurt Kurt's feelings just a little bit. But it meant so much to Blaine that Kurt was putting Blaine's feelings first, and the fact that he offered to sleep on the couch, that was so selfless.

"No, Kurt, I'm fine, really. It doesn't bother me. I mean it is a little scary, considering this is new for both of us, but I just didn't want to assume. I would love nothing more than to wake up next to you." Oh god, that last bit wasn't really supposed to come out. The feeling it evoked from Kurt was worth it though.

"Guys? Finn and Burt are back and dinner is ready, so whenever you're ready…" They heard Carole's voice coming from upstairs. "Come on. Time to meet my dad." Kurt teased, but Blaine went a little stiff. "Don't be a chicken, remember?"

"Don't you mean turkey?" Blaine teased Kurt back. "You heard that?" Kurt turned around halfway up the stairs, ruining Blaine's view of Kurt's ass. He snapped his head up before he was caught. "Yes I did, it was incredibly adorable. And cheesy. But it was a funny cheesy. Actually it was funnier that you laughed at your own joke when you thought no one was listening." Kurt turned pink but rolled his eyes and dragged Blaine up the stairs.

If Blaine thought Kurt's hug with Carole was beautiful, it was nothing compared to his hug with his dad. This emotion was so strong that it actually glowed a little bit. The glow was a soft, light blue, which was the color associated with health, healing, tranquility, understanding, and softness. Kurt must feel at peace and at home with his dad. Was this how normal father son relationships were supposed to go? Cause his own was so far from that light blue color. When he was around his own dad, there was a color there alright but it wasn't the pretty blue that Kurt's was. Instead it tended to be a horrible mixture of black and green. Black symbolizing power and formality and green symbolizing money and greed. Those colors seemed to surround his dad all the time now.

"Dad, this is Blaine, my boyfriend." Kurt sounded happy, that was a good sign. Burt reached out a hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Blaine, I've been wondering just who it was that could possibly make Kurt this happy." Burt pulled Blaine into a firm hug and Blaine had no idea what to do. This was all so foreign to him. Why was he being so nice? Wasn't he supposed to glare at him and threaten him with his shotgun? "Don't look so scared kid, I promise I don't actually bite, so ignore any stories Kurt here might have told you." Burt laughed.

"It's really nice to meet you Mr. Hummel, Kurt speaks very highly of you, so no awful stories." Blaine smiled at Burt whose eyebrows shot up. "Wow. Are you always so polite? Where'd you snag this one Kurt, The White House? Call me Burt, Blaine, just Burt. I don't feel old, so I don't need any reminders that my hair is long gone."

Blaine was still blown away by how nice everyone was. It was official….Kurt was definitely never to meet any of his own family, if he was used to this, there is no way he would subject Kurt to his 1950s prim and proper hell hole. He saw a large mountain of a man barrel through the doorway leading into the kitchen and hug Kurt, lifting him off the ground. "Finn! Put me down! You're wrinkling my clothes. Don't mess up my hair!" Blaine chuckled at that. "Psh, still haven't changed, I see." Finn, that was Kurt's stepbrother right? "Hi, I'm Finn, Kurt's brother. Dude, you're like really short." "Finn! You can't just say stuff like that. Take it back. Say your sorry." Kurt sounded annoyed. "Sorry dude, I didn't mean it like that, I mean, compared to me anyone would be short." Finn looked sorry. "No it's fine, don't worry about it. I'm actually one of the few short guys in the world who has no problem with it. My nickname in high school was actually hobbit. So no hard feelings." Blaine tried to make Finn feel better, he liked him already, and he was very endearing. Finn thought the hobbit thing was hilarious and was still laughing about it as he walked into the dining room for dinner.

That night, Blaine stood beside Kurt while he brushed his teeth and they were grinning the whole time at how new this was for them. The whole process of getting ready for bed and crawling under the covers with Kurt, reaching over and turning the lamp off, it was all so domestic that it made Blaine's heart clench. He could get used to this. And judging by Kurt's emotions, he thought so too. After they were plunged into darkness, Kurt rolled over to face Blaine. Blaine couldn't see him, his eyes were still adjusting to the dark, but he could feel him. "Blaine…" Kurt's timid voice reached out to him at the same time his hand did and landed on Blaine's chest. Speaking of Blaine's chest, his heart started beating faster and he was sure Kurt could feel it, if not hear it in the silence that followed. "Kurt…" Blaine let out a breath and moved closer to Kurt ever so slowly, not sure where this was going. "I'm cold." Oh nice move Kurt Hummel, whether you're cold or not, that was a smooth line. Blaine wasn't sure he believed him, but he was all too eager to comply. He wrapped Kurt up in his arms and they both relaxed, releasing the tension. With a kiss to Kurt's head and a feeling of contentment in his heart, Blaine fell asleep knowing that there was nowhere else in the world he would rather be than in this angel's arms.

* * *

Thanksgiving was a busy day for the Hummel residence. He was still able to wake up next to Kurt the next morning, but it wasn't quite what he had in mind. Kurt had set his alarm for a freakishly early time of the morning just to get a head start on cooking for the day. Kurt kissed Blaine on the forehead and told him to go back to sleep and that he would see him in a few hours, there was no need for him to get up. Blaine was thinking about it while he was getting ready that morning. He slept better with Kurt wrapped around him than he had in years. No, he slept better than he's ever slept. They would have to make this a regular thing more often.

When he walked into the kitchen, his jaw dropped. There was food everywhere. There was flour in the air and stuff in the oven and every spot with a flat surface was covered in ingredients. Kurt was standing in front of what looked like a pie crust he was rolling out. There was no one else in the kitchen at the moment so he decided to take advantage of it. He quietly walked up to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Kurt's whistling stopped as he turned around in shock. "Blaine Anderson what is it with you and sneaking up on me?" Blaine laughed quietly and said sorry but still held onto him. He's always known he was an affectionate person, but lately he just hasn't been able to keep his hands off Kurt. Kurt had flour on his nose and it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He took his thumb and wiped it off for him with a smile and asked, "so. Whatcha making?" Kurt turned back to his dough and laughed, "which time? The whole kitchen is full of stuff I'm making. Right now I'm working on the piecrust for the pumpkin pie. All from scratch by the way, so be impressed." Before Blaine could express just how impressed he was, Carole walked in rambling about something but she stopped mid-rant and smiled widely at the scene in front of her. Blaine blushed when he saw he was caught, and slipped away from Kurt. "Oh don't move on my behalf, I find it completely adorable. Anyway…what was I saying? Oh forget it, I don't remember. Blaine have you had breakfast yet? We don't really have much prepared, since we've been cooking stuff for lunch, but there is cereal in the pantry, fruit in the fridge, and there is some bread for toast?" Looks like the niceness wasn't going anywhere. "No thank you Carole, I have a feeling lunch is going to be pretty big…I'll save room." Carole laughed and said, "oh honey you don't know the half of it. Kurt loves cooking. If you change your mind, just look through the kitchen, I'm sure you'll find something. Oh and there is coffee made over there, so help yourself." She turned her attention to some carrots and began chopping. Coffee sounded great actually. After Blaine got his coffee fixed, he felt bad that he wasn't helping. "Can I help you guys do something? This looks like a lot, surely you could use another pair of hands?"

"I like him Kurt, you're allowed to keep him. You can start in on peeling the potatoes if you don't mind." Blaine was glad to have something to do and it was nice standing beside Kurt at the sink, their hips bumping.

Later, as they all sat around the table, which was completely covered in food, they were all laughing at a story Kurt was telling them about. Blaine honestly couldn't tell you what story it was; he was too engrossed in everything going on around him. It was a little overwhelming…in a good way. Throughout the day he kept noticing Burt's feelings in particular. Blaine was actually kind of tuning in to find them most of the time, wanting to make sure Kurt's father approved of him. What he found was even more than that. It turns out that while he couldn't read minds, he could definitely tell Burt liked him and thought he was good for Kurt. Sitting at this table, the atmosphere was positively radiating with love and happiness. Acceptance. That was it. That was what he was feeling when they first arrived. It was this beautiful blend of love, happiness, and acceptance. It made Blaine want to cry with how special it was and that he didn't know this feeling enough personally, that he couldn't even name it when he first felt it. It was so different from anything he had ever known. His own family didn't accept him like this. They tolerated him, sure…but they didn't just let him in with all of his faults and imperfections. They didn't hug him or smile at him. Kurt's family was fun and casual. It was refreshing but it was also a slap in the face since he didn't have that himself. Several times he thought he could see that Kurt saw something was different with him. He would give him a funny look or he would reach over and squeeze his hand reassuringly. This made Blaine happy. It was nice to have someone else in tune with his feelings instead of the other way around. Kurt wasn't even an empath and he could tell something was off. Which was saying something, Blaine was great at covering things up.

That night when they were getting ready for bed, Kurt brought it up. "Ok, Blaine, fess up. I know you and there's been something on your mind ever since we got here." Kurt knew Blaine completely yet he also knew nothing about Blaine. And that thought made Blaine feel guilty. He still hasn't told Kurt about him being an empath. He should probably suck it up and say something. "You're right…there has been. It's kind of a lot, and pretty hard to explain, and pretty heavy, are you sure you want to talk about it tonight? And here at your parents' house? We can wait until we get back home…" Blaine knew he was taking a shot in the dark here. Kurt wouldn't let this go if he knew something was actually bothering him. "No way, we're talking about it now. You're freaking me out, I wanna know what's going on." Yep. Thought so. "Don't freak out. At least, not yet, you might, but there's nothing to actually worry about." Blaine was getting really nervous now that his nerves were mixing with Kurt's. "So…If I don't have anything to worry about, you aren't going to break up with me? Or tell me you hate my family?" God, no wonder Kurt was this nervous if that's what he thought Blaine was thinking. "No! No! God no! I would never in a million years break up with you and I think your family is perfect. I love them, they're wonderful." Kurt relaxed a little at this and said, "ok, so what's the problem?"

Blaine let out a big sigh and looked away. "Kurt, I have a lot of talking to do. I have something that I need to tell you and then I can kind of explain the weird attitude I had today, which, I hope you were the only one to notice that…" Blaine trailed off. "I was the only one, trust me. I guess I'm just an expert at you, it wasn't obvious at all, I wasn't even sure something was wrong until the end of the day. But I promise I'll let you explain. I'll just sit here quietly." Blaine mentally scoffed a little bit. Yeah, he'd sit there quietly until Blaine told him he was a freak of nature. But instead said, "Ok then. Just hear me out. Better sit back and make yourself comfortable."

They sat down on the bed and Blaine started in on his story, "I'm not really sure where to start in on this. I've never told anyone this before. I guess I'll just say it. Kurt, I'm an empath. I'm not sure if you know what that is or not…" Kurt shook his head and Blaine took that as the go ahead on explaining this. "I'm just like everyone else only my brain processes things differently. I'm just more in tune to other people around me. I can feel other people's emotions. I can read people's auras, everyone puts off a light around them, it's a different color for every person. God, I should like a freak when I say it like that. I promise there's nothing wrong with me…I've always been this way. There are other people like me, but they're rare and no one knows who they are really because we're just normal people. I can't read minds and it's not like everyone's secrets are revealed, I just feel what that person is feeling. " Blaine took a chance and looked at Kurt. His eyebrows were scrunched together and he could tell that Kurt was trying to process this and decide whether or not Blaine was joking. Confusion was written all over Kurt, not just his emotions. "I don't know if you know this or not but people have a magnetic field. In this magnetic field, they emit vibrations. Now, to the average person, those vibrations are invisible. But for me, I read them as emotions. I can feel the vibe they put off. It doesn't have to be one person either and that's what happened when we first got here." Kurt was still silent as he promised but Blaine could see the millions of questions written on his face. "When we pulled up to your house, I felt something that I had never felt before, if I have it was never as strong as this and it caught me off guard. Remember when you grabbed my arm and asked if I was ok? That's what it was. It was beautiful and powerful and completely foreign to me. I didn't know what it was until tonight. That's why I was a little off." When Blaine stopped to think about how to continue, Kurt spoke up. "Um…so what was it?" This is a good sign, he isn't rolling his eyes or running away. "It was love and happiness and acceptance blended together and it was so pure and lovely that it physically effected me. See, I'm really sensitive. I avoid crowds like the plague because it emotionally drains me. Imagine walking into a grocery store and feeling every single person's emotion. It just gets to be a bit much sometimes. It's like working out or swimming all day, you know that feeling? Just…drained I guess. But that's not all, not really. I know I don't talk about my family much and I'm sorry I've never opened up to you about them."

"You see- they are the polar opposite to your family. My parents live in this ridiculous house that is way too big and gaudy. They care about their image. My dad is obsessed with 'keeping the family name spot free' and I was a disgrace. I was short, didn't care about money, and was gay. That's like a three strikes, you're out with them. They knew they couldn't disown me because that would stir up rumors and end up tainting the family name anyway. So they tolerated me. See…I never got hugs from my mother after I came out. I haven't seen my dad smile at me in six years. I don't mean to go on with a pity party here or anything, cause I've accepted this and moved passed it, but I just wanted to make sure you knew where I was coming from…why this was such an emotional trip for me. I've had a great time, being here with you and your family. It's so nice to be around loving people, I'm not used to it so its been really wonderful."

Blaine looked at Kurt when he saw him come closer. Kurt had tears streaming down his face. He was about to ask if Kurt was ok, but Kurt just latched onto Blaine and said, "Blaine I am so, so sorry you had to grow up like that. No one deserves that. And I'm sorry this trip has been so emotional for you. This couldn't have been easy. I'm sure it just kept reminding you of what you never had and I'm so sorry." Kurt sniffled and buried himself into Blaine's neck. "Oh Kurt, don't be sorry. It isn't a big deal at all, and trust me, it isn't like it's made me bitter or anything. I just wanted to be honest with you since you asked. Also, why aren't you freaking out about my freaky abilities? I expected a bit more of a reaction than this."

Kurt pulled away from his neck and gave Blaine a watery smile. "You're feelings come first Blaine and you're hurting. Even if you say you aren't, underneath there somewhere, this is affecting you. Unless you're pulling a fast one with me, and I don't think you are because you wouldn't do that, then I believe you. You could tell me you're a dinosaur and it wouldn't change the way I feel about you." Blaine was amazed. "And how do you feel about me?" Blaine whispered, looking into Kurt's eyes.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt whispered back and kissed Blaine with so much love and feeling, all Blaine could do was soak it in like a sponge. There was so much more they needed to talk about, but it would just have to wait.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo there it is! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Back to Kurt

**Chapter 9: Back to Kurt**

Kurt wasn't entirely sure what to think. He wasn't sure what the protocol was for something like this. Was there a self-help book on what to do when your boyfriend tells you he has supernatural powers? Well, that's stretching it, apparently…according to Blaine-it wasn't supernatural powers- it was just his brain working differently than everyone else's. This was a little unnerving but Kurt wasn't lying when he said it didn't change the way he felt. And honestly? It's a little fascinating.

They had made it back to Cleveland safely and Kurt felt so much better after seeing how his dad was really doing. His family tended to spare him most of the details because they knew Kurt worried about him too much.

They were dancing around the subject of Blaine's abilities the whole drive home, neither of them knew how to bring it up and Kurt was even left wondering if he had dreamed it up. It was pretty strange. After deciding Blaine should sleep over tonight since it was so late, they began getting ready for bed. Kurt's nerves were on edge. Blaine was sleeping over. Blaine would be sleeping in his bed. Of course, they had gotten used to this at his parents' house, but this was different. This was _his_ bed, in _his_ apartment, and they were _completely _alone. His mind started racing.

"Kurt, are you ok?" Kurt felt Blaine's hand on his shoulder and he jumped around to face a concerned looking Blaine. Oh. Right. He could feel my emotions. Well this is almost like a horrible invasion of privacy. No, stop thinking like that, he cares about you that's all.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I'm just thinking." Kurt was almost wishing he would drop it.

"What's on your mind?" The warm tone of Blaine's voice made Kurt feel so loved. He could tell that Blaine genuinely cared about him and it wasn't just him prying or trying to fill his curiosity.

"Did you ask me because you felt my emotions?" Kurt blurted out before he really thought about it.

Blaine hesitated, looking guilty.

"I mean…it's ok if you did, I was just wondering." Kurt hated that guilty look on Blaine's face. There really isn't anything he wouldn't want to share with Blaine, and Blaine needed to know that.

"Yes, I felt how anxious you were. It was like you were nervous but really hesitant at the same time. I just wanted to help." Blaine looked out the window.

"Oh. That's really weird. I mean no-not weird-you aren't weird. It's just interesting. And really super confusing for me. I'm sorry." Kurt wasn't really sure how to word what he meant.

"Oh Kurt. Please don't be sorry. There's nothing to be sorry for. I know this probably makes you feel uncomfortable, me being able to almost read your mind and everything. I promise I don't seek it out. I try really hard to give you all of the privacy I can. Do you think you could talk about it? I mean you're taking this a lot better than I could have ever hoped for. At least, I think you are. Could we talk about it?" Blaine was giving him the world's most effective puppy dog eyes and damn they were working.

"I guess I can try. I can't promise this will come out right, you know how awful I am with words…except for when I'm writing of course." Kurt chuckled.

"Which you still haven't let me read, by the way…"Blaine countered.

"Maybe one day." Kurt smiled back at him.

"Well, I'll be honest with you. I'm trying pretty hard not to get upset over this advantage you have over me. Even though I know you don't have a choice, it still feels like an invasion of privacy. That's really only when I'm embarrassed though, because when it all boils down…Blaine there really isn't anything I would ever want to hide from you. I thought about it a lot on the way home, I don't know if you could tell." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

Blaine looked a little shocked over Kurt's confession of not having anything he would ever want to hide from him but he answered Kurt's question, "Yeah, I kind of guessed that's what you were thinking about, you're emotions were all over the place. It kind of scared me, to be honest."

"I bet you were in an emotional whirlwind, because I really had no idea what I should feel about this. But I figured it out." Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes.

"And what did you come up with?" Blaine held his gaze.

"I want to share everything with you. The fact that you can feel what I'm feeling just makes us that much closer. And as long as you don't run screaming when you feel something you don't like…then I think we'll be ok. Blaine, I know it's early, but you're it for me. I want you to be close to me, I want you to feel me…feel all of me, and that includes my emotions. " Well that escalated quickly, Kurt thought. This double meaning just sort of slipped out. If he's lucky, Blaine will miss it. Blaine's eyes darkened and his mouth opened a little. Of course Blaine caught that. He could feel everything Kurt was feeling. Wait-that brings up another question.

"I do have one question though." Kurt hated that he ruined what could have been the beginning of a great make out session with Blaine, but this question was pretty important.

"Go ahead, I'm surprised that's the only question you have." Blaine shook his head as if to clear his lust filled head.

"How do I know any of this is real? I mean, if you feel everything I feel, if you share my emotions then how do I know this isn't just my love reflected back at me? Did my feelings for you influence the way you felt? Is any of this real?" Kurt's heartbeat started speeding up. He didn't want to think about that possibility.

"Oh god, of course not. I mean of course this is real. I do feel what you feel but that doesn't mean your feelings completely replace my own. It's kind of hard to explain but trust me, I can tell the difference between my emotions and yours. Don't ever doubt my feelings for you Kurt. Ever." Blaine reached out and gently grabbed Kurt's head, pulling him closer.

Kurt's head was spinning. Blaine's kisses rock his world. This must be what it feels like. This has to be the closest he can get to understanding Blaine and feeling his emotions, because he seemed to put every ounce of it into his kissing. With every stroke of Blaine's tongue, Kurt felt his heart swell. With every bite, he felt Blaine's passion. With every press, he could feel Blaine's love and adoration. He would never doubt Blaine's feelings again. There's no way this perfection was fake.

* * *

Kurt was in the kitchen making tea for him and Blaine while Blaine was taking a shower. It was late but neither of them wanted to sleep, they were too high off the adrenaline of their confessions and that kiss. While the tea was steeping, Kurt walked into the bedroom to get his phone that he left on the nightstand. However, when he turned the corner into the room he was hit with a scene he would never be able to forget, not in a million years. Blaine was standing outside of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and water dripping down his chest. Oh god, his chest. That collarbone. Kurt's eyes eventually made it to Blaine's eyes. Both of them lost the ability to breathe. The room got tense. They never once broke eye contact but before he knew it, Kurt was chest to chest with a wet Blaine. Kurt wasn't sure why he was reacting so strongly but he wasn't stopping to think about it. Apparently Blaine couldn't take the tension anymore and he crashed into Kurt, taking Kurt's neck into both hands so that he could kiss him deeper and deeper. Oh. Blaine had to be feeling the arousal pouring off of him right now. He had never been so turned on in his life and the fact that he knew Blaine could actually feel that, that made this 100 times better. Kurt's brain finally started to catch up and he started to touch Blaine. He was grabbing at Blaine all over. His hands were sliding over his chest and arms like there was no tomorrow. Kurt spread the water droplets all over Blaine's body as he was feeling him and Kurt dug his fingers into Blaine's hips as Blaine started sucking on Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt felt his knees hit the back of his bed and they both slid down onto the mattress, Blaine falling on top of Kurt. Was this really happening? Kurt slid his hand down and grabbed at Blaine's ass. Blaine let out the sexiest moan and all too soon, reality hit. This was really happening. Blaine realized it at the same time and he jerked back like he had been burned. Blaine stumbled up, trying to put as much space between them as possible and murmuring apologies. Kurt was left breathing heavily on the bed as Blaine ran into the bathroom to put his clothes on.

When Blaine walked back out, they were both looking away, sheepishly. "I'm really sorry, Blaine, I shouldn't have attacked you like that. I really don't know what got into me." Kurt tried really hard to look sorry but he couldn't bring himself to regret it. That was the hottest thing that had ever happened to him.

Blaine smiled and said, "It's ok Kurt, and you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm pretty sure that was just as much me as it was you. I just think we should slow down a bit. I'm not sure I'm ready for much more. Even that might have been a little much."

Kurt felt his heart take a jab. Even though he knew Blaine was right, rejection still hurt like bitch.

"No! No, Kurt, I swear it isn't because I don't want to. I love you Kurt and I want to try this with you one day, I swear. It's just…this is a little bit more complicated, that's all." Blaine had moved over to the bed and grabbed both of Kurt's hands and tried to look him in the eyes.

"Is it because you're an empath? Does it have to do with that?" Kurt was really hoping he didn't do anything wrong.

"Actually, it does. I mean, I think we would have taken things slow even if I wasn't, but it would definitely be easier to make love to you if I wasn't." Blaine looked ashamed. Kurt's heart picked back up at the mention of making love to Blaine.

"Could you…I mean…would you mind explaining that maybe?" Kurt hesitated.

"Things are twice as intense for me. I feel what you feel and what I feel. Sex is such an emotional act that it's like looking into the sun. It's too bright. I can't know for sure, but from what we just did, I have a feeling it will be easier with you than it was before." Blaine was looking thoughtful, like he was thinking hard about something.

Kurt didn't want to think about Blaine making love to other people. That thought hurt.

"…than it was before?" Kurt tried to ask gently, not sure if he wanted to hear this or not.

"Well, I'm not exactly proud of some of these things in my past, so that's kind of why I haven't brought it up, but even though I've never had a boyfriend, I have had a few hookups. Mainly just to see what it was all about. It was pretty painful." Blaine winced at his memories but Kurt was just confused.

"What do you mean? I didn't think it hurt _that _bad…" Kurt had no idea what Blaine could be talking about.

"No, not physically. Mentally. Sex hurts me mentally. With each of those hook ups I could feel exactly what they felt about me and it was nothing. Sex without love is just painful. It damages the soul almost. I now know what they mean by it being a sin outside of marriage. I mean I'm not religious or anything but for someone like me who can see deeper into it, it's pretty true. Although, this is just a theory, since I've never made love, I've only ever had horrible and emotionally damaging sex with strangers. That's why I think it will be different with you. Because I love you." Blaine looked back up at Kurt.

"So…if you think it'll be different with me, why the hesitation exactly? Is it just because we're relatively new at this?" Kurt wasn't upset about that, he was just trying to understand.

"No not exactly. I mean that's part of it but think about it from my side. My only experience with sex has been horrible and painful. It emotionally scarred me in a way, it kind of left a type of PSTD. Sex scares me. So I'm just really nervous." Blaine looked away from Kurt with a sad face.

"Blaine, that's perfectly understandable. I promise you I'm not upset about waiting at all. I want you to be comfortable. I want you to trust me 100% with all of you and I want you to take your time adjusting to the idea. Please don't rush on my account. I want what's best for you, because that's what's best for both of us." Kurt took Blaine's chin and made him look him in the eyes.

"Thank you, Kurt. You're the best. I do trust you. 100%. I just need a little time to sort out some personal issues, overcoming my fear." Blaine blinked away a few tears.

"Come on, let's go to sleep. It's been way too long of a day. Come snuggle with me. I'll even let you be the little spoon tonight." Kurt pulled Blaine up to the pillows and they crawled under the covers.

**A/N: I'm really unsure about this chapter. This was a scene that's kinda been in my head since the beginning. Did it go over ok? Was the dialog ok? Was it intense enough? What else do you want to see in the story?**


	10. Chapter 10- The Phone Call

**A/N: So here's the next chapter, I hope you like this dog as much as I do. :P Also, HUUUUGE thank you to my new beta, Zinnia. She's the best, like...ever.  
**

**Chapter 10**

The next day Blaine was at his house, which was a rarity these days since most of his time was spent at Kurt's tiny apartment. He had to go home to unpack from Thanksgiving and make sure his house was even still there. He's been renting this cute little house in the middle of town that's only five minutes from his office and only ten from Kurt's shop. He has a small French bulldog named Pierre. If that didn't scream gay, he's not sure what does.

Pierre looked up at Blaine with his angry blue eyes when he walked through the door, hauling in his suitcases, as if to say, "I'm still mad at you. Where the hell have you been? You know I don't like the neighbors." Only Blaine hears this in a thick French accent in his head. Stereotypical? Probably. Is it pretty funny? Hell yes. When Blaine has to leave for a few days he has the neighbors check on him everyday. The only problem is…Pierre seems to sorta kinda hate Mrs. Jackie. Maybe it's her loud and screeching voice or maybe it's her horrible 80s haircut, he doesn't know. Blaine wonders if Pierre would get along with Kurt's cat Sophie, the key to that is if queen bee Sophie would even bother to acknowledge his existence. She tended to think everyone was a peasant except for Kurt. Blaine likes to think she's warming up to him though. She doesn't swat at his face while he's sleeping anymore, that's improvement.

As he was putting a load of clothes into the washer, he started thinking about last night. He honestly had no idea Kurt was in the room. Usually he can judge how far away a person is based on how strong the vibrations are. One moment he was thinking about thanksgiving and before he knew it he was laying on top of Kurt in nothing but a white towel. He sure wasn't upset about it, but the fact that Blaine could have and wanted to keep going was odd for him. Like he had explained to Kurt, sex scares him. If it scares him, why was he so comfortable with it?

In all reality, Blaine knew it was because things were different with Kurt. It wasn't as scary as it was overwhelming. He had never felt anything like it before. It was pure adrenaline. When Blaine had fallen on top of him, Kurt's aura started to vibrate and pulse. Every time Blaine closed his eyelids, he saw that same reddish-orange glow that emanated from Kurt. He was being pelted with both of their growing desire and that is what pushed him over the edge and made him leave his mind completely. Until Kurt's hands grabbed his ass of course, that was shocking enough to pull him out of it.

Speaking of Kurt, he's only been gone a total of eight hours and he was already missing him. Pierre waddled his way into the laundry room, whining up at him. Blaine would feel really guilty if he left big ears here alone again. He pulled out his phone and sent a text message to Kurt.

**Blaine**: So I know I just saw you 8 hours ago, but the thing is…I kinda miss you. I really shouldn't leave my dog alone again after I just got home from our trip and I thought this would be a chance to show you my place? If you aren't busy later…

How they had moved this far into their relationship and Kurt had never seen Blaine's house or Pierre, he had no idea. It really just never came up, they had always preferred the comfort of the bookstore or they were on dates.

Blaine's phone started to buzz.

**Kurt**: That sounds great! Text me the address and I'll be there after I close up the shop. How does 7 sound? I'll close a little early tonight.

Blaine sent Kurt his address, telling him he couldn't wait to see him, and then started folding the clothes he had just pulled out of the dryer.

* * *

Kurt was glad it wasn't snowing, snow tended to put a damper on business. People weren't going to go trek through wet, frozen water just to buy a book. It was still pretty cold outside but at least the sun was out today. The shop had been pretty busy, a decent flow of customers, enough to make up for taking a week off anyway. Kurt had just sat down in his reading chair to start in on his new book when he got the message from Blaine asking him to come over tonight. Would it be too promiscuous to pack a bag? Then again, if he didn't pack a bag, he might wear something of Blaine's. Yes, that was definitely the better option.

* * *

Kurt pulled up to what looked like a small, white townhouse with a fern by the front door. "Huh, this is cute," Kurt mumbled to himself. He parked the car across the street and walked up the steps to ring the doorbell. He heard dog on the other side of the door with a squeaky bark. "Blaine has a dog?" He said out loud to nobody. Before he could think too hard about it, Blaine started running to the door; Kurt could see him through the glass.

"Pierre, shut up, it's just Kurt." He heard Blaine chastise the dog as he was opening the door.

"Ok, first off, you didn't tell me you had a dog. Second, you named your French bulldog Pierre?" Kurt cracked up laughing, especially after he got a good look at the dog.

"Yeah, I know, it's a little weird that never came up, but yeah I did. I couldn't help it. The irony was too funny to pass up." Blaine was laughing right along with Kurt.

They stepped inside the door and walked into what looked like the living room. It was a small place, but definitely bigger than Kurt's tiny hole in the wall. Pierre kept jumping up, trying to get Kurt's attention. Kurt looked down at Pierre and couldn't help but laugh again. Pierre was pure white with light gray spots, but his ears were bigger than his head and his tongue was sticking out the side of his mouth.

"You're dog is ridiculous, Blaine." Kurt said as he bent down to pick Pierre up. Immediately, he stopped whining and nuzzled into Kurt.

"Looks like Pierre and I have something in common." Blaine smiled and winked at Kurt.

"You're both ridiculous? Yeah you both share that quality." Kurt teased back and Blaine did a fake pout.

"How was the shop today? Sell any books?" Blaine asked as they sat down close together on the couch.

"It was pretty busy since the weather was nice. I had a guy come in and completely buy out my stock of Tom Clancy novels. How weird is that? I didn't think people even read those anymore. I thought he was like the Nora Roberts for retired men; cheap, simple, and outdated. I've never read them though, so I'm not really one to judge." Kurt had a bad habit of judging people and books; he's pretty picky on what he likes.

"That is really strange. I've read a few, but they aren't that great. Although I can generally find enjoyment out of anything I read. Kind of like movies, out of the whole 2 hours, there's bound to be something in there I like." Blaine said as he reached over and pet Pierre between the ears.

"Wow that's crazy and slightly impressive. I'm a lot harder to please when it comes to books. I have a pretty wide range as far as taste, but I'm a bit of a books snob when it comes down to it. I guess it's because of all those literary theory classes I took in college. They basically teach you to criticize everything you read. Bad habit unless you write book reviews," Kurt admitted.

Out of nowhere Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt, quickly, but softly. "What was that for?" Kurt asked, as he looked Blaine in the eyes.

"I just realized I haven't kissed you today. I needed to fix that as quickly as possible." He blushed.

"Oh," said Kurt, "We should do that again, you know…just to make sure." He dropped Pierre to the side of him and climbed over onto Blaine to kiss him again.

A few minutes later Pierre started whining again and Kurt pulled away laughing.

"Looks like Frenchie here doesn't like me kissing you." Kurt was still on Blaine's lap but he looked over at Pierre who was nervously bouncing around on all four legs trying to get their attention.

"I don't know…did you see the way he took to you? He might be jealous of me, not you!" Blaine rested his hands on Kurt's thighs.

"Hey, didn't you say you had the new Twilight movie? Let's make popcorn and make fun of it." Kurt had secretly wanted to see it but didn't want to brave going to the theater when it first came out.

* * *

Half way through the movie Kurt pulled away from him and said, "I have a confession to make." Blaine wasn't sure what Kurt was going to say.

"What's that?" Blaine asked.

"While I realize the superficiality, zero substance, and extreme creepiness of these books, I kind of like the idea of a love that strong, you know? Granted, Bella could have been portrayed as a stronger female character and the fact that she trusted him so fast when he clearly wanted to kill her…but if you overlook the silly things, it's kind of romantic." Kurt was clearly embarrassed, Blaine could feel it.

"No, I totally get what you're saying. I think that's why the books are so popular. Silly, creepy, unhealthy…whatever, their relationship was intense and they end up together in the end, people can relate to that, it's what everyone secretly craves." Blaine couldn't help but think about his relationship with Kurt as he said this.

"But the books are pretty stupid." Kurt gave a final huff and turned back to the television.

"Ever the critic…"Blaine laughed at him.

The credits started rolling and Kurt turned back to Blaine. "Hey, how is that Margaret Atwood book coming? You know the one I ordered for you?"

"Oh it's been really good. The book really grabs you but then after you keep reading you realize that it's a novel inside a novel. It starts out with a recount of this girl named Iris' sister's death. The first words of the book are, 'Ten days after the war ended, my sister Laura drove a car off a bridge.' Then after that it tells the story of The Blind Assassin, which is a science fiction story told by two unnamed lovers who meet in these dingy backstreet room type things. When you return to Iris, it is through a 1947 newspaper article announcing the discovery of a sailboat carrying the dead body of her husband, who was this distinguished industrialist guy. It's pretty depressing. But it's so worth it. Although, I haven't finished it yet, so it might have a crappy ending, but I hope not." Blaine started rambling on excitedly.

"Wow that actually sounds pretty interesting. You clearly like it a lot," Kurt smirked. "Think I could borrow it after you're finished with it?" Kurt looked intrigued at the prospect of a new book.

"It should be good, it made Time Magazine's 100 greatest English-language novels since 1923." Blaine said as he put in the second DVD.

They fell asleep somewhere in the middle of the next movie in a tangled pile on the couch, with Pierre perched on top snoring.

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes slowly and looked around him wondering where he was. Blaine's house, right, they had fallen asleep. Before Kurt could worry about did he drool, he noticed that Blaine was nowhere to be found. Kurt waited a few more minutes, thinking maybe he had gone to the bathroom. The seconds ticked by and he couldn't wait so he got up and started peaking around. He wasn't in the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom, or the bedroom. Had he just left Kurt? Why would he leave him in his own apartment?

At that moment he heard something loud coming from the back door. He slowly walked up to the door, avoiding the glass, and pressed his ear up against the door. He knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping like this but did it count if you didn't actually hear anything that made sense? He couldn't tell what Blaine was saying but he was angry. This wasn't good. Kurt felt this overwhelming need to fix it. Oh, damn. Blaine can probably feel how close I am. Kurt ran back to the living room, hoping he hadn't been caught. He picked up the living room a little and turned the TV on. No wonder his neck was killing him, they had slept through the night right there on the couch. At least, Kurt did…he wasn't sure about Blaine. Although, he knows one thing, whoever is on the phone with Blaine really made him upset. Kurt hopes everything's all right. Blaine never gets angry. He's never seen him get angry anyway. Halfway through a rerun of Tyra Banks, Blaine walks in the room as though everything was totally normal. Kurt knew Blaine well enough that he could see it in his eyes. Everything else was completely normal and relaxed, but his eyes…Kurt could read those just as easily as Blaine could read him.

"He sleepyhead," Blaine smiled and sat down. "I'm really sorry I let you sleep on the couch. I really would have moved you to my bed if I had been awake myself." Blaine avoided eye contact. Kurt wasn't sure if he should bring the phone call up or not, Blaine looked like he was already starting to get uncomfortable; he could probably feel how unsure and nervous Kurt was.

"So! It's still fairly early, its only 10:30…are you busy today or would you like to grab brunch with me? There's a great diner down the street. They have this orange blossom French toast that's to die for, I know French toast is your favorite." Blaine was trying his hardest to stall.

"Sure, that sounds great. Let me go freshen up a little. Sleeping in my clothes on the couch all night with a dog on top of me tends to ruin my appearance." Kurt laughed and stood up but Blaine reached out and pulled him back down onto his lap.

"You look beautiful. You always look beautiful. I'm rather fond of the messy hair look on you." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle and squeezed tightly and nuzzled into his neck. Kurt could feel Blaine smiling into him so he just let him hold him. He's not sure how he knew but he could tell that Blaine just needed an anchor right now and it looks like Kurt was that anchor.

"Thank you, Blaine." Kurt whispered and put his arm around Blaine's head, which was still tucked into his neck. Kurt gave him another full five minutes but his butt was falling asleep and his stomach was starting to protest as well.

"As much as you may like my messy hair, I'm afraid the rest of the world doesn't get to see me like this." Kurt started to get up.

"Fine. Leave me for your vanity." Blaine was teasing him, so that was improvement in his mood. The issue wasn't going away though, Blaine still looked a little sad. Kurt didn't know what the problem was but whatever it was, he didn't like it. He was going to make sure Blaine was safe, satisfied, and happy.

* * *

**A/N: Also, if you want to see what I had in mind for what the book store, Pierre, and Sophie look like, you should go click on the "books & brews" page on my tumblr (weaknessingivingin. tumblr)**

** They are absolutely adorable. I want that dog.**

**Hope the chapter wasn't a disappointment to anyone. I have ideas coming, just trust me!  
**


	11. Chapter 11- Karma

**A/N: Super long chapter and very intense chapter! Definitely wouldn't have happened without Zinnia, so thank you so so so much :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

They sat down at the diner and Blaine knew that Kurt sensed something was up. He wasn't exactly sure how to bring this up though. Maybe he'd wait a while before he brought it up. He might even wait until tomorrow to bring it up, he didn't necessarily need to know about it today.

"Blaine, I'm not sure if this is even any of my business, and I've been debating on whether or not to bring it up at all. Like I said, I really don't want to overstep here, and it's ok if you don't want to say anything now, but are you ok? I didn't mean to hear anything this morning, I was just looking around trying to see where you went and I heard you outside and you weren't exactly whispering…." Kurt rambled nervously.

It looked like Blaine wasn't getting away with telling him tomorrow. Kurt knew him too well to not realize things were not good.

Blaine took a deep breath, trying not to get angry again just thinking about it.

"It was my brother Cooper. He called to tell me that our father is getting recognized for some bullshit award he doesn't deserve and I have to be there for the acceptance party thing or whatever. I don't really know what it is, but knowing my dad it's some flashy event at our house with all of these fancy business snobs and the only reason I'm there is to be a prop. A lie. I have to go and pretend to be the perfect son." Blaine tried really hard not to lose it. He's usually much more level headed than this, but when it comes to his family, he's another person.

Blaine focused on Kurt. Kurt's eyes were sympathetic, and Blaine could feel that Kurt was relieved…knowing Kurt, he assumed much worse.

"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry. That's awful. I can't even imagine. What can I do to help? When are you going? I can go with you, if you need me, my assistant can man the shop, it's no big deal."

Kurt had no idea how much he needed him there with him, but he couldn't do that to Kurt. That would make things a thousand times worse than if Blaine just showed up, gave his Oscar wining performance and left. But Blaine wasn't sure he could put up with his family's bashing without Kurt there to reassure him that his past was behind him and that Kurt was real and loved him.

"It's this weekend. I would drive up there on Thursday and stay through Monday. It's way too long to spend with them that's for sure." Blaine mumbled that second part bitterly, but kept speaking, "and Kurt, I can't put you through this. I love you too much to subject you to my parents. " Blaine's resolve was slipping though, he needed Kurt and he knew it.

"Blaine. Listen to me. I won't go if you genuinely don't want me there because it will make things harder on you. I get that, I really do. But I'm not going to let you protect me from a bully when I can be there for you. You may love me too much to subject me to your parents, but I love you too much to let you ever go it alone from now on. We're a team, Blaine, a fabulous team, and we stick together. I want to be there for you. Please let me be there for you." Kurt's emotional speech left Blaine dizzy with feeling.

"I don't think I have a choice…I'm too selfish to leave you here. I know I need you but I still hate the idea of putting you in this situation." Blaine's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I'm not saying your parents are horrible and that this will be a breeze, but I've been through hell and back, I can handle this one weekend. I really appreciate you wanting to shield me from this, but I can handle it. I can't promise I won't let it affect me, but I can promise that we're going to get out of this alive and together." Kurt made a convincing argument and Blaine loved him even more for his courage.

"I love you." Blaine leaned against the wall of the diner in their booth.

Kurt looked him in the eyes, smiled, and said, "I know. I love you too." Blaine closed his eyes and took another deep breath, mentally preparing himself for battle.

* * *

Kurt's heart was hurting for Blaine. He can't imagine not having an amazing dad. He wasn't going to lie, he was a little nervous to meet Blaine's family. Kurt has developed an impressive hard exterior and it's nearly impossible to upset him or hurt his feelings. However, whether Blaine likes them or not…this is his family and it's going to sting a little.

The whole car ride to Westerville was tense. Kurt didn't have to be an empath to feel the nerves and frustration coursing through the air. The closer they got, the more stifling it became.

"Turn here. You can't miss it." Blaine spat.

Kurt understood what he meant a few seconds later. This wasn't a house. This was a freaking estate. This was two butlers and a carriage away from being a palace. Blaine must have seen Kurt's reaction because he just laughed a humorless laugh and shook his head.

"Blaine, did you tell your parents I was coming? How is this about to go down? Are we just going to say we're friends?" Kurt didn't even think about what their story would be. Would Blaine want him to lie about them? Would his parents even buy that lie? A fool could see how in love they were.

"Ah, no. I kind of left that detail out. It was going to be bad whether I warned them or not. You're with me, they don't have to like it." Blaine said firmly.

Kurt was impressed but he couldn't help but think that wasn't such a good idea. His suspicions were confirmed when a Sarah Palin look-a-like walked out the front door.

"Blaine. Who is this and why is he here?" Mrs. Anderson literally sneered. This disgusted, arrogant sneer was obviously a trademark of hers.

"Mother, this is Kurt, my boyfriend. I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to him like that. He's really important to me." Kurt could tell Blaine was trying to keep his cool.

"God, Blaine. The sins you commit in Cleveland are none of my concern, but how dare you bring this fag home with you to your father's ceremony. You know all too well how he feels about this and you deliberately try to spite him? He's not to be seen. I don't care where you stick the thing but you better make sure your father doesn't hear of this." Wow, Mrs. Anderson really was a class a bitch...

"Don't you dare talk about Kurt that way! I am not deliberately trying to do anything. This is the love of my life and I wanted him with me this weekend. He stays with me whether you and father like it or not." Blaine was seething.

"Whatever Blaine, it's your funeral. At least say he's your friend or something…" She stormed back into the house muttering something about firing the catering service.

"Kurt I'm so sorry. Please just ignore her. I know you said you could handle it but they really are ruthless. I'm so sorry." Blaine looked so upset.

"Blaine, please stop apologizing. You have nothing to be sorry for, your mother does. Feel me. Feel my emotions; did you feel any feelings getting hurt? " Kurt was trying to be strong for Blaine.

Blaine hesitated. "Well, no actually. That's impressive. Just some surprise, and mild amusement. How do you do that?" Blaine was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Like I said, I've been through hell and back, a few names and hurtful sentences aren't going to get to me. I put up with this every day in high school. At least your mother didn't shove me to the ground." Kurt mused. "And can I just say, she looks like Sarah Palin's twin. You really weren't kidding when you said your parents were rich, snobby, Republicans. Are you sure your mom doesn't work for Fox News?" Kurt was serious but Blaine cracked up laughing.

"Kurt, I love you. Thank you." Blaine smiled and hugged him. He couldn't hold him for very long though, as much as they'd rather stay outside, they had to get this over with.

Inside the house, Blaine immediately tensed back up. Kurt wished he could reach out and rub his shoulders or his back to help him, but he didn't know what they were walking into.

"Blaine! Little bro! You came, I'm surprised…you sure didn't sound thrilled about this on the phone. Who is this you have with you? " Was this the guy Blaine was on the phone with?

"Coop, this is Kurt, my boyfriend. Kurt, this is my annoying older brother Cooper." Blaine smiled. They must have a decent relationship, this was the most relaxed Blaine's been.

Cooper whistled. "You sure grew a pair if you're bringing him around here. And you, kid," he said turning to Kurt, "must have a massive pair if you're brave enough to follow this dork here." Cooper was teasing but Kurt had a feeling he was serious. It looks like both brothers detest their parents.

"I'll go anywhere with Blaine when he needs me." Kurt smiled and looked at Blaine.

"I like him, Blaine. Hold on to him. And don't let dad scare him off." Cooper patted Kurt's shoulder and turned away saying, "Oh! You should probably go see dad in his office before everyone gets here, I'm assuming he doesn't know about Kurt."

LINE BREAK

Blaine took Kurt's hand as they approached the big wooden office doors. Kurt squeezed his hand around Blaine's to remind him that everything would be ok. He also tried to keep his emotions calm so that maybe it would help keep Blaine's emotions calm as well. Blaine knocked on the door and there was a gruff "come in" coming from the other side. Blaine looked at Kurt and they both nodded in confirmation and pushed the doors open.

"Dad…I thought I'd just come by and let you know I'm here. Is there anything you need me to do before people start showing up?" Blaine said politely.

"Wow," Kurt thought, "He really is scared of his dad."

"Yes- I want you to meet someone in about an-" Mr. Anderson broke off mid-sentence as soon as he looked up from his desk and saw Kurt standing there. He was turning red.

"Who is this, Blaine?" He was not happy about this in the least. Kurt could see Blaine starting to break out in a sweat. He wished more than anything he could grab Blaine's arm and sooth him, but somehow Kurt knew that would not be a good idea.

"This is Kurt, dad, my boyfriend." Blaine sounded like a little boy and Kurt felt so bad for him.

Mr. Anderson was turning purple now.

"Your what?" He yelled pretty loudly.

"My boyfriend. We've been together for a while now and he's the most important person in my life and I love him. I really wanted him here with me." Blaine stopped sounding scared and sounded sure of himself.

"No. He needs to leave. I cannot believe you're so selfish that you would purposely bring your toy home for my award ceremony, knowing full well that I wouldn't allow it. So take him back, I don't care where he goes, but he is not going to stay here and corrupt my household."

Kurt wondered if he realized his son was just as gay as he was. He also wasn't sure who he hated more at the moment, the Sarah Palin look-a-like or Mr. Anderson here. Also, toy? He was most certainly not a boy toy.

"No! You are not going to speak to Kurt like that. First off, this is not home. Second, he is not my toy-how dare you even say that, and third, he is staying with me whether you like it or not. He is going to stay right here," Blaine yelled, "and you want to know how I know that? Because you need me. You need me for this stupid ceremony and I could easily leave you right now to fend for yourself and do this without me. Then you can explain why one of your sons is missing on such short notice." Blaine was not messing around.

Kurt knew this anger wasn't directed at him, but he sincerely hoped he would never be on the receiving end, this was a little scary. He didn't know Blaine could be that loud.

Mr. Anderson was a horrible shade of purple from lack of oxygen, and a putrid green color because he knew Blaine was right. His nostrils were flaring and it was a full minute that seemed much longer before he spoke.

"Fine. But you are not to say he's your boyfriend. He is a best friend and nothing more. I have a girl lined up for you to meet in about ten minutes. Her father is one of my closest friends; he's willing to help me out. Samantha is your girlfriend of five years and things are getting serious. " Kurt could tell there was no more arguing with him.

"You've got to be kidding me," Blaine said in a dangerously low voice. "Uh-oh" Kurt thought.

"No I am not. You're lucky I care enough to do this much."

"The only thing you care about-the only thing you have ever cared about- is your image. This has nothing to do with me. You would have thrown me out on the street if you didn't think gossip would spread and it would ruin the family name!" Blaine was boiling.

"Be that as it may, it doesn't change what you have to do for me now and you know it. So suck it up and just get through it so we can both be out of each other's sights. I want you and that faggot out of my house as soon as the last guest walks out of this house on Sunday." Mr. Anderson turned back around in his big office chair signaling the end of the discussion.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him out of the room. Before either of them could say anything, they ran into this girl with long blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was beautiful, and those teeth couldn't get any whiter.

"Hi! You must be Blaine! I've heard so much about you, you're even more handsome than they said." She winked at Blaine. "I'm Samantha Forbes, your girlfriend." She wrapped her arms around Blaine. Kurt hated her. He started hating her somewhere around the handsome comment.

Blaine, ever the gentleman, patted her on the back and said, "oh, right, uh...it's nice to meet you Samantha. " She grabbed his hand and pulled him off in the other direction. "C'mon! We have to go talk about our story, maybe even sneak in a kiss or two to get acquainted and you have to show me around your lovely home. It's magnificent." Blaine turned to Kurt with a look of terror but clearly saying, "I'm sorry."

Kurt waved him off, trying to reassure him that he was fine by himself. He hoped Blaine didn't feel his tiny bit of jealousy.

* * *

The next day at the Anderson's mansion, things were busy. People were running around like chickens with their heads cut off trying to get things set up and last minute details arranged. It was their second day and Kurt still wasn't sure what award Mr. Anderson had won. Apparently it was a big enough deal to warrant an ice sculpture. Seriously? People still ordered those? Weren't they a little tacky? But then again, what did he know? According to them, he was nothing more than gum on the bottom of their penny loafers.

He had gotten a lot of exploring done yesterday while he was trying not to think about Blaine and that bimbo. He mainly hung out in what looked like Blaine's old bedroom. He played the piano for a while and then wondered back downstairs to see Blaine all too ready to get out of there.

It was Friday now and there were people filing in for the first part of the ceremony, the brunch. He tried not to stay close to Blaine the whole time, still trying to help keep up the best friend appearance. Kurt did a marvelous job of becoming invisible in this crowd. He also couldn't stand walking around with Blaine when Samantha was hanging all over him-which was all the time. She was really taking advantage of this whole boyfriend story. They did inform Barbie here that he wasn't actually her boyfriend, right? Because she looks like the type to be easily convinced.

She managed to say two sentences to Kurt since he first met her and they were: "could we get some more of the croissants out on the buffet? It's starting to run low, if things like this keep happening; it's going to come out of your pay." Apparently Kurt looked like the wait staff to her. That or she hated him; the latter was more likely.

Kurt overheard an older couple talking behind him.

"Oh Right! Blaine is his youngest son, correct? They make a lovely couple. Samantha is a beautiful girl, so smart. I hear the wedding is in June!"

Kurt froze. Wedding? They were telling people they were engaged now? He knew they weren't really getting married but that comment still stung a little. Mainly because he knew that everyone wanted this lifestyle for Blaine. Blaine could have the lavish parties and the beautiful wife and his own children with black curls, but he didn't…because he was with Kurt.

No, Kurt couldn't think like that, he knew Blaine would feel it if he let it get out of hand and he needed Blaine to not worry about him so that he could get all of this over with.

Kurt walked outside onto the patio. Leaning over the railing, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Kurt? Are you ok?" Blaine came to check on him.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine. It was just a little crowded in there." Kurt lied.

"It is crowded…but I'm not buying that so soon. Kurt, please talk to me. We haven't had a chance to talk at all since we've been here. Surely something must be on your mind, your emotions are scaring me." Blaine looked at Kurt carefully.

"My emotions are scaring you? What do you mean my emotions are scaring you? I've been completely calm and collected the whole time. Well, most of the time. And don't read my emotions! Just forget about me and get this over with so we can go home." Kurt couldn't help but sound irritated.

"That's exactly what I mean. I could understand if you were angry, sad, jealous, upset, or anything! But all I'm getting from you is this one cover emotion with the exception of a few slips here and there and I don't like it. I just want to be there for you but I don't know how." Blaine sounded sad when he said that last part and Kurt felt bad about snapping a little bit.

"I know, Blaine, and I'm sorry. I didn't think about that. I just didn't want you to worry about me. I wanted to be strong for you, I really did. That's why I came out here. Things were just getting a little too much. That hussy is all over you and I'm nothing to you here. I've been confused for the wait staff six times Blaine…six. I know that I knew things would be like this…I knew what we were getting into, but I panicked a little when I heard you and Samantha were getting married in June." Kurt laughed but he didn't actually find anything funny.

"What?!" Blaine cried out.

"Oh, you didn't know about that?" Kurt looked confused. Wasn't that part of their story now?

"Oh god. Kurt I'm sorry. You know that isn't true right? I'm so so so sorry about all of this. I promise you, everything is going to go back to normal. I love you. I love you very very much and none of this going on around us is real." Blaine looked desperate.

"Blaine, I know that. Deep down, I know all of that, that's why I didn't say anything. I love you too. Now get back in there and be straight." Kurt attempted to make a joke.

* * *

Blaine couldn't believe Samantha. She didn't even bother to tell him before she started announcing their wedding date. Blaine felt so bad for Kurt. He knew that Kurt was strong and he knew that Kurt would be ok, but he just hated all of this. He was sick of seeing Kurt's spirit being crushed because of something he was doing, whether they both knew it was fake or not. He saw the light slowly drain out of Kurt with every kiss Samantha placed on his own cheek. He felt how Kurt started to cover up his feelings so that he could help Blaine even though Blaine wasn't really doing anything to ease Kurt's pain. That was it. Blaine was done with this.

He walked over to his father and dragged him to the side, away from all the people.

"What the hell are you doing, Blaine? That was important!" His father gave a pathetic huff that sounded more like a pout.

"I'm so sick of this. I'm done. Kurt and I are done. All of my life I have done nothing but try and please you, to make you proud of me. I'm so sick of trying. I was ok with putting up with your abuse when it was just me, but now you've taken my boyfriend and dragged him into your bullying and I will not put up with it for another second. I just don't even understand you! Cooper doesn't have a girlfriend and I don't see you assigning him a fake fiancée! " Blaine was seething, trying to put all of his anger into what he was saying without yelling too loudly.

"Because Cooper is straight! He doesn't have to convince people of that! You're such a fairy that I have to hire a fucking call girl just to play your girlfriend!" Apparently his father didn't care how loud he was screaming.

At that moment, the curtain that was around them dropped to the floor. Mrs. Jacobs' son had tripped over the rope holding the curtain behind the stage up. The whole banquet hall went completely silent. People were looking around with their mouths wide open. Looks like Blaine's secret was out.

His father's eyes grew to the size of saucers and he started gaping like a fish, trying to fix what was already broken. Everyone in his precious business world now knew the one skeleton in his closet he wished to keep hidden: his gay son.

Blaine started laughing. Blaine started laughing and he couldn't stop. Tears were streaming down his face. This was priceless. The whole world now knows that Blaine is gay and who better to announce it than Charles Dwayne Anderson III-his father.

His father went through all of this trouble to keep this a secret and he ends up screaming it out to everyone before the ceremony even begins.

"Good job, dad. Way to go." Blaine just laughed at him and went to find Kurt and get the hell out of this place.

* * *

Kurt was just about to head back inside when he felt arms snake around his waist. He let out a squeal and jumped in surprise.

"Blaine what are you doing? You shouldn't do that, what if someone sees?" Kurt was only half complaining because this is the most Blaine has been able to touch him in a while.

"Doesn't matter. We're leaving." Blaine smiled, pecked him on the lips and dragged Kurt out to the car.

Once they were in the car, Kurt demanded to know what was going on. He did not suffer through all of that just to give up now.

"You won't believe it. The most amazing thing just happened. I'll tell you all about it but first we have to get out of here. Where can we go? We have two more days, would you like to go visit your dad?" Blaine looked happier than he had been in a long time.

"I guess so? Blaine I'm super confused what happened?" None of this was making any sense to Kurt.

"Ok, text your dad or call him and tell him we're coming and then I'll tell you."

"Fine." Kurt said.

He dialed his dad's number and waited.

"Kurt? Hey buddy, what's up?"

"Hey dad, Blaine and I are actually at his parents in Westerville and we were wondering if we could come by and spend a couple of days with you. It's a long story so we can tell you when we get there if that's ok?"

"Is everything alright? You guys are ok aren't you? Do I need to come get you?"

"No dad, we're fine, we just need a place to stay for like two days."

"You and Blaine are always welcome to come home. You didn't even need to ask. Come home and Carole will have dinner ready for you. I think she's making Blaine's favorite anyway, what a coincidence."

"Great, thank you dad, tell Carole thank you for us. We'll be there shortly."

Kurt smiled and hung up the phone.

"Carole is making your favorite." Kurt looked at Blaine who was laughing to himself.

"Really? Awesome. This day just gets better and better." Blaine's smile brightened, if that was even possible.

"Ok, stop laughing at a joke you aren't going to tell. Spill it." Kurt huffed.

"So after I left you, I went back inside and I just got really angry. I was upset that Samantha spread that rumor, I was tired of the way they were treating you, and I hated seeing you sad. My parents treating me like crap is one thing, them treating you like crap…I couldn't take it. So I confronted my dad and yelled at him saying that I was done putting up with all of it and I asked why he never sets Cooper up with a fake fiancée but he does that to me." Blaine was out of breath from talking so fast.

He took a deep breath and continued, "so then my dad proceeds to yell at the top of his lungs that Cooper isn't gay and that he doesn't need to pretend and try and convince people unlike me, the fairy, who needs a beard-I'm obviously paraphrasing here-but anyways, as he's yelling this, Mrs. Jacob's son who's like two, trips over the rope holding up the stage curtain and it falls down and everyone in the entire banquet hall hears my dad saying that he has a gay son!" Blaine couldn't stop laughing.

"Kurt, I'm telling you, if you could have seen my father's face…and oh god! Everyone's faces…it was priceless. My dad just yelled his dirtiest secret out to everyone he's ever known and tried to impress: me!" Blaine wiped a tear from his eye.

Kurt was speechless. That is so not what he was thinking. He didn't know what he was thinking happened, but it certainly wasn't that.

"Wow. Karma's a bitch isn't she?" Kurt started laughing right along with Blaine.

* * *

**A/N: There it is! I hope you liked it. What did you think? What are you wanting to see next? I have some great fluffy ideas coming but I also want to know what you think. :)**


	12. Chapter 12- Hummel House

**A/N: Thank you to Zinnia again :) (also, should i say that i don't own anything? cause i don't :/)  
**

**Chapter 12**

They pulled up to the small home and Blaine smiled at the difference in the two houses. His house was big and gaudy. The vibes that his own household had put off was very similar to his father's aura, black and green...tainted with power and greed. This house was small and humble with love radiating off every surface.

Kurt reached over and pulled Blaine into a hug before they walked in.

"What was that for?" Blaine smiled.

"Because I can. After all of that, don't mind me if I get a little cuddly." Kurt's light was starting to leak back into him. Blaine could see his emotions getting happier and stronger, and that made Blaine happy.

They walked up to the front door but Carole beat them to the door.

"Boys! Oh you made it! I'm so happy to see you. I'm glad you're ok, what's going on? I didn't know you were going to be close by! Why didn't you tell us? How were things at your parents' house Blaine?" Carole was gushing as she took smothered them both in a motherly hug.

"Yeah, we weren't expecting to be near Lima, we had to be at this award thing for my father but they live in Westerville. We knew we wouldn't have time to stop by, since we already took off for Thanksgiving. We were pushing it staying until Monday. Things at my parents were…. interesting. We'll have to tell you about it later." Blaine wasn't sure if things had gone terribly or really well since his father finally got a taste of his own medicine.

"Dad!" Kurt squealed happily and hugged his dad. Blaine couldn't help but think that's how it's supposed to be.

"Hey bud, it's good to see you." Burt turned to Blaine, "and you too kiddo, I've missed you more than I care to admit." Mr. Hummel wrapped his arms around Blaine and Blaine felt like maybe… just maybe this was the beginning after the end. He could finally close that awful chapter of his life and welcome this new family into his life as they had with him.

"Come on, come on, Carole has dinner ready…you're favorite, Blaine." Mr. Hummel said before Blaine could respond.

They all piled around the kitchen table and started in on the food.

"So, tell me why you're here. I mean, we're more than happy to have you here and it's no trouble at all but it's pretty unexpected. What happened at the Anderson's? You sounded odd on the phone earlier." Burt looked concerned.

Kurt looked over at Blaine telling him to start the story.

"Ok, well, it's a pretty long story but basically, my brother Cooper called me a while back telling me that I had to go to this award ceremony thing for our father and that I really didn't have a say in the matter. You guys know how rough things are with my parents." Blaine looked at them and Burt and Carol nodded.

"Well, I wasn't going to take Kurt because I didn't want to put him through all of that. Kurt was determined to be there for me, and although I hate that he had to meet my parents, I don't think I could have made it without him. We left on Thursday and as soon as we got there, it was horrible. I knew it would be, but eventually seeing them hurt Kurt like that just made me even angrier than they normally do. By Friday, I mean, today, I was just done. I couldn't take anymore of it. I pulled my dad behind the stage in the banquet hall and laid into him. I asked him why he never made my brother pretend to have a fiancée," Blaine paused at their raised eyebrows.

"Oh, right. My father assigned a call girl to play the part of my long term girl friend and then she proceeded to tell everyone that we were getting married in June. That was kind of the last straw for me. Anyway, he ended up screaming at me, telling me that Cooper didn't have to pretend and that he didn't need to convince anyone that he was straight because he wasn't a fairy like me." Blaine stopped to take a breath and Burt looked angry.

"He called you what?" Yes, Burt was really upset.

"Don't worry, that's mild compared to what I'm used to from him. But get this, it gets better. One of the guests brought their two year old son and he ended up tripping over the rope holding the curtain up and it fell to the ground right after my dad screamed that at me. The entire banquet hall now knows that I'm gay and it's all his fault." Blaine smiled brightly.

Burt and Carole were stunned and Kurt was still laughing beside Blaine.

"Wow. Karma's a bitch." Burt said seriously.

Blaine snapped his head up and looked from Burt to Kurt and started chuckling.

"Like father, like son, I see." Blaine smirked and Kurt just shrugged.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt woke up to the smell of coffee. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, seeing Blaine standing by the bed holding two cups of warm coffee.

"Good morning, beautiful. Sleep well? Here's a cup of coffee if you want it, just cream right?" Kurt took the cup of coffee and shivered from its warmth.

"You're adorable in the morning, you know that?" Blaine placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Mmm whatever. You just have a thing for my messy hair." Kurt was still really tired. The past two days had been emotionally draining. How Blaine was able to keep going, he had no idea.

"I have a thing for you." Blaine winked and that made Kurt's toes curl.

"What do you want to do today?" Blaine obviously wasn't letting Kurt get away with crawling back under the covers because he took them from Kurt's hands and pulled him away from the pillows with his hands around his waist. Kurt ended up underneath Blaine in the middle of the bed. Kurt's heart picked up when he felt Blaine's hands on the bare skin that was showing on his sides.

"Um. I guess just something simple. I don't know about you but these past two days have been emotionally draining." Kurt closed his eyes again.

"Ah, yeah I think I would know a thing or two about emotions." Kurt's eyes popped back open when Blaine started laughing.

"I guess you would. How about we go to the grocery store and get things to make my chocolate chip oatmeal cookies? I think we both deserve a batch." Kurt's stomach thought that was a great idea.

"Perfect! Go get ready." Blaine hopped out of the bed and out the door.

Kurt hauled himself out of the comfortable bed and headed to the shower.

* * *

"Ok, we need…. self-rising flour and then I think we'll be done." Blaine scanned the list carefully.

"Oh my god! Britt! Is that you? You look great! What are you doing here? I thought you moved to LA… I heard you were a dancer now?" Kurt was facing a girl standing in front of the chocolate chips with blonde hair and a confused expression. She had been studying the bag intently before she heard Kurt's voice.

"Dolphin! What are you doing here? I'm just visiting. Santana was coming home this week and I needed to come home for a visit anyway so we decided to meet up. Who is this with you?" She looked over at Blaine expectantly.

"Britt, this is Blaine, my boyfriend. Blaine, this is Brittany, she was one of my best friends in high school." Kurt looked happy to see her again.

"Oh! You're a dolphin too. Cool. Kurt needed another dolphin in his life. I'm glad you're in it. Is he still a bad kisser? Because I hope he's improved since he dated me." Brittany looked like she was completely serious but just about everything in those few sentences made absolutely no sense to Blaine. What did she mean by dolphin, Kurt is most definitely not a bad kisser, and why did Kurt date a girl?

Blaine looked at Kurt to figure out what he was supposed to say. He could feel amusement and embarrassment coming from him.

"I'd like to think I've improved now that I'm actually kissing a boy…thank you for your concern Brittany." Kurt laughed. "But we should be going, we've got lots of cookies to bake. God, it was so great to see you…please give Santana a hug for me, will you?"

"Of course! Bye Kurt, bye Blaine, it was nice to meet you!" Brittany hugged them both and turned back to the bag of chocolate chips and muttered something about the difference between semi-sweet and regular. "But isn't all chocolate sweet," he heard her say to herself.

They paid for the ingredients and started back home.

When they got in the car, Blaine had to say something.

"So, ignoring the whole dolphin thing, what did she mean by you being a bad kisser. When did you date her?" Blaine said sounding terribly amused.

Kurt flushed. "It's a long story. I went through this phase in high school where I wanted to be able to relate to my dad more. I felt bad that he had a gay son, he never signed up to be put through all of this. We were completely different. He loved football, I loved the football players. He'd rather poke his eye out than go shopping, and I can max out a credit card in an hour." Blaine couldn't help but laugh a little, because that was so true.

"So I decided to be straight for a week. I sang Mellencamp and wore flannel. It wasn't a proud moment for me. I ended up dating Brittany during that week since she needed to perfect her record of kissing every guy in the school. It was pretty horrible. She tasted like gummy bears and Lip smackers chapstick. I'd like to think that was the reason I sucked at kissing." Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"It must have been, because you can leave me completely breathless in five seconds." Blaine kissed Kurt's knuckles.

* * *

"So like…never let me eat that many of your cookies again." Blaine whined as he threw himself onto the bed. He lost count of how many he had. Kurt's cookies were just that good.

"I knew you would like them." Kurt smiled and pats Blaine on the back.

It took them much longer to bake the cookies than they had originally planned. Burt and Carole walked in on them throwing flour at each other. An extra hour tacked onto baking time and two separate showers later, they were getting ready for bed. The day had passed quickly and it was a much better day than yesterday.

"I can't believe you started that food fight." Blaine lifted his head up from his arms.

"Me? I started it? No mister…that was all you buddy. You are the one who knocked my elbow into the butter. You ruined my favorite cardigan!" Kurt lifted his nose in the air.

"That was an accident! You deliberately threw flour at me. I didn't mean to knock your arm into the butter. Therefore, you started it." Blaine replied.

"How else was I going to make you pay for messing up my cardigan?" Blaine could tell Kurt was just teasing him. Something about their playful banter made him emotional. He took Kurt in his arms and held him close, wrapping around him.

"Well hey there." Kurt said surprised.

"Hi." Blaine whispered back. Things in the room got quiet and they sat there in silence just soaking up each other's presence. Blaine stopped to really connect to Kurt. He focused all of his attention to Kurt's feelings, reveling in his warm aura and taking comfort in Kurt's happiness mixing with his own in the room.

"Do you think we were lovers in a past life? I've never really believed in past lives until I met you. I didn't believe in a lot of stuff until I met you." Blaine was still whispering. He was afraid that if he were to raise his voice above a soft whisper, it would ruin the tranquility.

"It would make sense." Kurt whispered back and turned his head against Blaine's and buried his nose in Blaine's curls.

"I mean, don't you think it's a little strange how fast we fell in love? How fast all of this is going? Don't misunderstand me, I'm perfectly content with how things are going and the fact that we fell in love quickly doesn't change the way I feel about you in the slightest…but it was like gravity, I couldn't avoid it…I just kept falling harder and harder." Blaine paused when Kurt held on a little tighter.

"You complete me Kurt, I feel like I've been looking for you forever and now that I've finally found you I don't ever want to let go." Blaine started crying from all that he was feeling.

Kurt rolled them over so that he was facing Blaine, face-to-face, as close as he could get. Kurt took both of his hands and placed them around Blaine's face.

"You don't ever have to be without me." Kurt whispered it, but he said it firmly.

He took his thumbs and brushed the few tears that slipped from Blaine's eyes and leaned in and placed his lips on top of Blaine's. He just held them there for a second and Blaine's heart rate was speeding up. Blaine stayed still along with Kurt, leaving this up to him. He focused on the feeling of Kurt's lips and how well they fit with his own. They were two puzzle pieces sliding together.

Blaine felt Kurt's aura start to vibrate again and it made him shiver. Kurt moved his lips down to grab Blaine's bottom lip and he pressed in harder, trying to push as much feeling into the kiss as he could.

Kurt pulled back and whispered into Blaine's ear, "You have no idea how much I love you." Blaine's heart ached from hearing Kurt's voice break with the same emotion that was radiating off of him.

Blaine just held Kurt closer and whispered back, "I think I have an idea."

Soon after, they both fell asleep with pleasantly heavy hearts and pressed as close as humanly possible.

* * *

A/N: Did this give you feels? Cause it kinda gave me feels writing it.


	13. Chapter 13- Loose Little Pleasures

**Chapter 13**

They had been home a few days since their little trip to Westerville and Lima and Kurt hasn't seen Blaine in three days. Taking that much time off of work was not a good idea for either of them. Blaine was backed up with patients and Kurt needed to keep the shop open to keep business going and there was several orders of inventory that his employees didn't unpack while he was gone.

It was silly, maybe, to miss Blaine after all the time they've been spending together, but no matter how much time they spend together, Kurt just wanted more. It was never enough.

Kurt was placing a new order of Tom Clancy novels on the shelf (he had to restock after that weird incident the other day.) and thinking about the first time he ever met Blaine. He was so smitten with Blaine's cute little red nose and his adorable curly hair. Kurt can't believe all of the changes in his life. Just a few months ago he was so far into his head that he had lost touch with reality a little bit. He kind of forgot how to feel because he had gotten so used to suppressing his emotions.

Blaine helps bring those out of him. He trusts Blaine with everything he has and that's been really therapeutic in a way. Which is pretty ironic, considering Blaine's a psychiatrist.

This made Kurt start thinking about an earlier conversation between him and Blaine. He had just finished his book, right before they left for Westerville. He never mentioned it to Blaine, with everything that went down…it completely slipped his mind. For the first time in his life, he actually wanted to show someone his writing. It had always been a trust issue in the past. His writing was an outlet for him. Because he kept everything bottled up, he needed some way to get out of his own head. He did that through reading of course, but when he started his book, he found a way to completely transport himself into another world that he could control.

As he put the last book on the shelf, he made up his mind; he would ask Blaine if he wants to read his writing.

* * *

Blaine wrapped his scarf around his neck and stepped out of his office. He had finally gotten off work after his last appointment cancelled- Mrs. Jenson claimed to have a hair appointment she "forgot" to reschedule, but Blaine knows she was just feeling guilty about her latest shopping spree.

He decided to take this opportunity to stop by the shop and surprise Kurt, he hasn't been able to see him in three days and he felt like his right arm was missing.

He parked his Volvo in a parking spot out front and walked up to the familiar wooden door. Walking in, he could see that Kurt had started putting up a few Christmas decorations in the store. Kurt was behind the counter, working the espresso machine and whistling what Blaine recognized as White Christmas. There were twinkle lights strung above him and a miniature Christmas tree was sitting on the counter beside him.

"Hi stranger," Blaine smiled as Kurt looked up from the coffee and saw him.

"Blaine!" Kurt said excitedly and ran out from behind the counter to hug him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't get off work for another hour or two?" Kurt asked as he pulled away and walked back behind the counter to tend to the forgotten coffee. He snapped a lid onto the cup and handed it to a lady across the counter, mumbling his apologies.

"Mrs. Jenson cancelled her appointment again." Blaine replied.

"You mean she went on another shopping spree?" Kurt raised his eyebrows knowingly.

Blaine laughed. He knew the whole patient-therapist contract kept him from talking about his cases, but he had accidentally let this one slip one day and he didn't think it was that bad…. Kurt didn't know Mrs. Jenson and it wasn't like she was depressed or was dealing with serious problems.

"Yes. I suspect that's exactly why she cancelled." Blaine leaned against the counter.

"Well, I'm not complaining. Can I make you something while I'm over here?" Kurt asked him.

"Actually, that'd be awesome, thank you." Blaine couldn't wait; Kurt had the best coffee in all of Ohio.

"Here you are…one Americano with cream, on the house." Kurt winked at him.

"Kurt, I can still pay for this…I know I'm your boyfriend but I don't have to have special treatment every time." Blaine felt guilty.

"Nonsense. I don't let the cute customers pay." Kurt smirked and started helping another customer find a book.

Well that was something, Blaine thought.

* * *

Blaine had waited on Kurt to finish things around the shop, in Kurt's reading corner. He had been content to sit there nursing his coffee and watching Kurt in his element with a smile, but after a while, he decided to start reading whatever book was laying face down on the table in front of him. It was open to a page about half way through. Kurt must be reading this book. He started at the beginning and kept reading until he saw Kurt walk up to him in his peripheral.

"The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter. I love that book. Carson McCullers is a really depressing writer, but she's very good at it. She was a sad person, so it makes sense." Kurt sat down beside him.

"I haven't gotten very far, I just picked it up. I'll have to read it some time." Blaine looked at the front cover.

"You should. Just prepare to get deep and emotional. Here," Kurt said and reached out to grab the book from Blaine.

"This is one of my favorite parts of the book." Kurt thumbed through the pages until he found the correct page.

"Ah, here it is, it's short but I wanted to make sure I got it right, 'The way I need you is a loneliness I cannot bare.' " Kurt smiled at the book and Blaine felt Kurt's emotions swelling.

"I know exactly what she means." Blaine replied softly, raking his eyes all over Kurt, taking a good look at how beautiful he was and how bright his aura was today.

Kurt blushed and shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.

"I have another favorite quote from McCullers. It's in another one of her books though." He turned to the bookshelf beside them and looked through the titles.

"Here it is. This one is called: _A Tree, A Rock, A Cloud."_ He opened it and went straight to a marked page.

"In this one she says, 'I'm not explaining this right. What happened was this. There were these beautiful feelings and loose little pleasures inside me. And this woman was something like an assembly line for my soul. I run these little pieces of myself through her and I come out complete. Now do you follow me?' "Kurt's face lit up with happiness. Blaine could tell that this was Kurt's passion now more than ever. The way words rolled off Kurt's tongue, as if he was caressing the meaning as he spoke them. As if he realized the power of words.

"That was beautiful. I completely understand what she means there. It's like, I know the character wasn't exactly talking about it the way I'm thinking about it…since they aren't an empath, but I do have all of these feelings inside me that I don't even know what to do with but when I'm with you…everything makes sense. You put it all together for me." Blaine was excited about this revelation.

"Oh my god, Blaine, stop…you're going to make me cry and I still have an hour before closing time." Kurt laughed and fanned his eyes to stop the moisture.

"Sorry," Blaine laughed back. "I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm just really glad you showed me these. I can't wait to read her stuff now."

Kurt saw a customer walk up to the counter so he had to leave Blaine, but that was fine, Blaine had a new book to read.

* * *

That evening, after Kurt closed the store, Blaine was sitting on the couch upstairs petting Sophie while Kurt was in the shower. He was happy to see Sophie again, they had become quite the bonded pair once Sophie realized he wasn't going anywhere.

"Hi Sophie-loafy, did you miss me girl? I missed you. Did you tear up any of the furniture while Kurt was gone?" Blaine was talking to Sophie in what Kurt had dubbed as his "Sophie voice" which was about three octaves higher than his normal voice.

"She clawed at the couch, that little queen…" Kurt looked at the cat condescendingly.

Blaine snapped his head up and saw that Kurt was standing there in a pair of well worn plaid pajama pants and a tight grey t-shirt. Blaine stared longer than he thought, because he felt Kurt's feelings shift.

"Is that true Sophie? Bad kitty. You know you're not supposed to scratch at the furniture." Blaine turned his attention back to the ball of fur in his lap.

Sophie just looked at him as if to say, "you can't prove anything," and she hopped down and left the room before either of them could scold her again.

Kurt slowly started walking towards him and all but crawled on top of Blaine. Blaine just sat there with his mouth open slightly, waiting for Kurt's next move. Kurt had his long legs wrapped around Blaine's waist and he looked him deep into his eyes.

"How are those 'beautiful feelings and loose little pleasures' inside of you now?" Kurt whispered and it sent a shiver straight down Blaine's spine. That wasn't the context those words were in earlier but Blaine sure did like the double meaning Kurt just found.

Blaine couldn't take the teasing anymore and he pulled Kurt's face towards his own to close the gap. This kiss was rougher than all of their others. He wasn't sure if it was the t-shirt he was wearing, the words he just whispered, or the three days they had gone without each other, but this was more than a kiss. This was just pure, raw, need. Kurt kept clawing at Blaine, trying to pull him closer. He pressed his chest up to Blaine's and kissed him harder as if he was trying to mesh their bodies into one.

Apparently they weren't close enough, Kurt reached down and pulled at the bottom of Blaine's shirt, but hesitated, asking if it was alright. Blaine didn't waste time talking; he took his shirt off and threw it across the room, landing on the coffee table. He not only saw Kurt's desire, but he could feel it flare up like a flame.

Kurt took his own shirt off and Blaine froze.

"Are you ok? Is this too much?" Kurt looked at Blaine. Blaine felt Kurt's self-consciousness and that's what snapped him out of his daze.

"Kurt, I… you're gorgeous." Blaine traced his hand down Kurt's chest to see if the pale skin was as soft as it looked.

Kurt shivered and lunged back into Blaine, crushing their torsos back together. The feeling of skin on skin was incredible. Blaine couldn't help but get excited that this wasn't hurting him at all like he was secretly scared it would. He didn't feel anything but his own love combining with Kurt's and that was beautiful.

Kurt pulled back, breathing heavily and smiled down at Blaine who had just let out an embarrassing whimper from the lack of contact.

"Come on. Put your shirt back on. I have something I want to show you." Kurt threw him his own t-shirt and left the room.

Blaine put his shirt back on and followed Kurt into the bedroom.

"I've been thinking about something and I don't want to wait any longer. I realized today that I trust you completely and I want to share everything with you. And that means this part of my life as well. You don't have to…but would you like to read my writing?" Kurt looked at him nervously.

This completely took Blaine by surprise. This was so random and out of nowhere, but he was elated. He had been secretly hoping that Kurt would let him read it one day.

"Oh my god. Kurt. I would love to; you have no idea how badly I want to. Are you sure? I know this is kind of a big deal." Blaine wanted to make sure, because this was something that Kurt couldn't take back.

"Yes. For the first time, I actually want someone to read it. I finished it right before we went to your parents' house and I'm actually kind of proud of it. I was hoping you could take it home, read it, and tell me what you think." Blaine could feel the level of excitement and anxiousness Kurt was feeling.

"I haven't read it yet, but I'm already proud of you for finishing it…and for letting me read it. Thank you." Blaine reached out and grabbed the thick stack of papers Kurt was holding out to him.

He looked down and read the title page: _Sweet Disposition by Kurt Hummel._

* * *

_A/N: Short little update since the reviews inspired me and Zinnia kept being amazing and helping me out with ideas...  
_

_Hope you liked it :P  
_


	14. Chapter 14- All Is Bright

**A/N: I feel like Zinnia should have a freaking trophy for what I threw at her with this chapter. After lots of work...here it is :)**

**The story is now rated M by the way. :/  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Kurt wasn't too nervous about Blaine reading his writing. He meant it when he said he trusted Blaine enough to read it. If it was horrible, Kurt would just accept that and move on. It wasn't like he had plans to publish it or anything. He wasn't good enough for that. Kurt hasn't heard from Blaine in two days. When he texted Blaine yesterday about dinner, all he got was a short text message back saying, "sorry…I can't…I'm reading. Half way through your book!" Kurt was too nervous to ask how he's liked it so far. So Kurt was doing little things around the shop today, reading a bit when the flow of customers was slow, and putting up last minute Christmas decorations, like the wreath on the door and some tinsel. It was almost Christmas and Kurt had yet to put up most of the decorations. They had been a little busy with the whole "Anderson fiasco" that went down right after Thanksgiving, which is when he usually puts the Christmas stuff out.

The holiday cheer was starting to be contagious. It had started snowing again and the city had put up their various Christmas décor. Kurt even had a regular customer come in one day with a gift for him. It was an old children's book that had been published in 1908. She said she saw it antique shopping and thought about him since she knew he loved old books. He had stood there with wide eyes, shocked at how wonderful his customers were. Kurt was touched by her act of kindness, and somehow his Christmas spirit was kicked up a notch. He pulled out his phone and sent Blaine a text. Maybe he could take a break from reading and help him decorate his tree.

The tree was entirely too big for Kurt's tiny home, but he couldn't help it. Go big or go home right? He even went by the florist today and got a couple of new ornaments this year. Kurt couldn't wait to turn his fireplace on and decorate his tree. Maybe he would even make his famous hot chocolate… if Blaine could make it, that is.

His morning was dizzyingly busy but the afternoon slowly trickled down into a slow stream of customers and eventually hit a slump. It seemed that everyone was done Christmas shopping for the day. Kurt decided to grab a book. He hasn't had the chance to read lately and he was itching to pick one up. Jane Austen said it best, "The person, be it gentleman or lady, who has not pleasure in a good novel, must be intolerably stupid."

He walked through his shop, taking in the fruits of his labor. This was home for him. Floor to ceiling with books: old books, new books, short books, long books, thin books, and fat books. The lighting was a warm golden color that paired well with the cozy atmosphere. He went through the shelves, scanning each section for a book. As much as he probably should pick out one he had never read (which was a very select few), he couldn't help but reach for his beloved Harry Potter books. He was feeling daring and picked up the Order of The Phoenix, this book was always harder to read, mainly because Umbridge was detestable and he didn't like Cho Chang, not in the least. Since there was no one in the store, he took advantage of the sofa and plopped down onto the worn leather to stretch his legs out.

* * *

He was just getting to the part where the new first years at Hogwarts were being sorted into their houses when he heard the door swing open. He looked up and saw Blaine rushing through the door with the biggest smile on his face and Kurt couldn't help but think that was _his_ Blaine. Kurt looked at his phone, Blaine never texted, him did he?

"Kurt! Kurt! I finished! I finished it and you are a freaking genius! Why are you so humble? If I could write like this, I'd be telling everyone! Seriously though, _Sweet Disposition_ is honestly the best book I have ever read." Blaine ran to Kurt and swept him up from the couch, lifting him in the air with his hug and twirling him around in his arms.

"Are you serious? You actually liked it?" Kurt was a little shocked by just how much Blaine liked it. Blaine pulled Kurt close to him and planted a hard kiss right on his mouth.

"Totally serious Kurt, this is seriously good stuff. You have to publish it! This could easily make New York Times bestseller list. The characters were so real, so relatable, and god, just the way you write…it's like nothing I've ever seen before. You definitely have a unique style and it would sell." Blaine had returned Kurt to his feet but Blaine himself was still bouncing up and down on his toes in excitement.

"Well…I don't know about all that, I'm just glad you read it and liked it. I am pretty proud of it. How did you finish it already? That's a pretty long book. I've been working on that for years." Kurt was impressed.

"I wasn't kidding when I said that I couldn't make it to dinner because I was reading. I literally haven't put it down since you gave it to me. Please at least think about publishing it. Just tell me you'll think about it." Blaine pleaded and Kurt couldn't say no to those beautiful eyes.

"Fine. I will think about it…. but only if you promise to help me with my Christmas tree. I still need to put my ornaments on it." Kurt put his book on the table and went to the front door to close the shop up early, it was a slow day anyway, right?

"Yes! Can we put Christmas music on? I've had It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas stuck in my head all day." Blaine said as he started walking towards the staircase leading to Kurt's apartment, whistling the song to himself.

"Sophie! Blaine-y is here! Come see me!" Kurt heard Blaine call out for the cat. Sophie was probably under his bed again, but sure enough, she came out for Blaine. Kurt had stopped trying to understand their bond.

"Right. Well…I will leave you two alone. I'm going to go make my famous hot chocolate and then we can start on the tree. You can actually go ahead and put the music on and open some of the boxes if you don't mind?" Kurt asked, walking into the kitchen.

When Kurt returned from the kitchen with two, oversized mugs-one in each hand-both overflowing with marshmallows, he saw Blaine digging through a box of ornaments and singing along to Kurt's Ella Fitzgerald Swinging Christmas album.

"Looks like you found my favorite Christmas album." Kurt smiled at how well Blaine knew him.

"Isn't Ella just lovely? Her Christmas songs are the best." Blaine gushed as he grabbed another ornament to place on the tree. Kurt set the mugs down and went to turn the fireplace on.

"So tell me. What makes your hot chocolate famous?" Blaine asked.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Kurt laughed. "Nah, I'm kidding. It's not that special, I just use really expensive chocolate, mix fresh cream with 2% milk, and use both whipped cream and marshmallows…because, who can ever really choose between the two when you have both in the kitchen?" Kurt said and picked up his own mug.

* * *

A few mishaps and broken ornaments later, they finally put the last touches on the tree. Blaine grabbed Kurt and sat him on the couch beside him. Kurt pressed into Blaine as they both admired their work. The tree was twinkling with little white lights and glittering from the golden flowers Kurt bought yesterday. The fireplace casted a soft and romantic glow across the room and Kurt was a little overwhelmed with happiness. He could smell the pine from the tree, their hot chocolate on the coffee table, the fire from the fireplace, and that unique scent that only Blaine had. This was surely going to be the best Christmas ever.

White Christmas had just started playing and Blaine slowly got up from the couch. Kurt was confused and whined because he was just getting comfortable, but Blaine reached out his right hand to pull him up. Blaine led him over to the tree, held him close and started swaying softly to the music.

"Dance with me," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, making Kurt shiver.

_(__I'm dreaming of a white Christmas _

_With every Christmas card I write _

_May your days be merry and bright _

_And may all your Christmases be white)_

Kurt let out a content sigh and laid his head down on Blaine's shoulder, Ella Fitzgerald's jazzy voice drifting through the room. Blaine had one hand around Kurt's waist and one out beside him, holding onto Kurt's own hand. Their bodies were as close as they could get without tripping.

"Where the treetops glisten and children listen. To hear sleigh bells in the snow…" Blaine sang softly to Kurt.

It was only a few words but Kurt had never heard anything so beautiful. Blaine's voice was just as warm and comforting as his embrace. The song trailed to an end and Kurt pulled back to look into Blaine's eyes. There was so much emotion there; it made Kurt wish that he was an empath as well.

* * *

"Make love to me." Blaine didn't break Kurt's eye contact. He was ready. This was the moment; this was the moment where he knew that he had to share everything with him. Sex had hurt him in the past, but this was so much more than that.

Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes grew wide and he took in a deep breath in surprise.

He knew that this was out of the blue; they haven't even discussed this topic since that night in Kurt's bedroom. He felt Kurt's hesitation and saw him scanning his face for any apprehension. There was none. Blaine felt Kurt make up his mind, because his feelings turned from hesitation and surprise to excitement, nervousness, and desire. This was a moment they both had been waiting for.

"Ok." Kurt said, looking Blaine's face over one last time before focusing in on his lips. This kiss was much like their first kiss. It was a fire, slowly building and getting hotter. Blaine felt Kurt start to deepen the kiss, holding Blaine's jaw in one hand and wrapping his arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Blaine took his hand and slowly ran it up Kurt's shirt, feeling the warm skin beneath his fingers. He couldn't wait to see all of it, touch all of it, and kiss all of it. Kurt shuddered beneath his touch and pulled away from the kiss to pull his shirt off. Blaine finally got to see that beautiful pale skin he couldn't stop dreaming about since that day on the couch. It was even better than his hazy memory could remember. Kurt reached out to pull Blaine's shirt off as well. When both shirts hit the floor, their hands started roaming. Kurt traced his fingertips down Blaine's arms, and stopping to feel at the firm muscles just under his skin.

The room was incredibly intense; Blaine was surprised that he hasn't combusted already. Kurt's reddish orange aura was starting to glow brighter, much like it had before when they had gotten this far. This fascinated Blaine just as much as it turned him on. He had never seen anything like it. Kurt led Blaine into his bedroom and lightly pushed him onto the bed, crawling over him, straddling him, ever so slowly.

His hands brushed up Blaine's sides, as he got closer to kiss him. They both started getting more impatient with the slow pace and Blaine reached down and firmly ran his hand across Kurt's thigh, feeling how strong his legs were and going even further to feel the swell of Kurt's ass. Kurt's breath hitched and he sat up on his knees, still straddling Blaine, and started to unbutton his dark wash jeans. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off him. He was stunning. His pale skin was reflecting his aura, which was now turning the perfect shade of rose, the color of passion when it came to human auras. Kurt never took his eyes off Blaine and reached down to start unbuttoning Blaine's own jeans. Why didn't they put on sweatpants earlier? That would have been so much easier.

With both of their pants discarded, there was nothing but two thin pieces of fabric separating them. They were both eager, but neither of them wanted to rush this. This was important and they wanted to make sure and make it memorable. This was about showing the other just how much they loved and needed each other. Blaine almost started seeing stars when Kurt laid on top of him. Kurt's body weight pressing down on him and his warm skin touching every inch of him was almost too much. Blaine needed more though; there could never truly be "too much Kurt." He hooked his thumb under the band of Kurt's underwear and slowly pulled it down. He held his breath but then promptly forgot how to breathe altogether once they were completely gone. He was perfect.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably above Blaine, and Blaine had to snap out of his trance.

"God. Kurt, you're so beautiful." Blaine said almost reverently, tracing his hands over Kurt's hips. He wanted to feel more.

He flipped Kurt over so that he was hovering over him. Kurt looked surprised but took this opportunity to rid Blaine of his own last piece of clothing. Once he did, Blaine felt Kurt's arousal hit the roof. It surged through the room, colliding with Blaine's, causing him to let out a broken moan. He felt their emotions colliding as if it were an actual touch. Before Kurt could ask him about it, Blaine lowered his hips and continued kissing Kurt, pouring that feeling into him. Blaine felt their auras start to vibrate again. They had only done this once or twice before and he had no idea what caused it. Only that it felt incredible. It was as if Kurt could sense the change in the air and flipped them back over to where he was on top. Blaine saw a smile in Kurt's eyes and the next thing he knew, Kurt was shimmying his way down Blaine's body until he was right above where Blaine needed him the most. His heart started racing but he couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt. All of his thoughts flew out the window as Kurt lowered his head and took in all of Blaine at once. Blaine threw his head back and he couldn't help the cry that escaped his throat. He wasn't expecting that. The air in the room electrified. Sparks were actually flying. He tried to regain control of his breathing and he looked back down at Kurt. This prompted another moan, seeing Kurt with his pink mouth open around him. Kurt kept going, seeming to know exactly what to do, as if he knew Blaine's body backwards and forwards. Blaine had to pull back and warn him.

"Kurt. If you want this going any further, you should probably stop. I'm ridiculously close right now." Blaine was still panting a little and Kurt pulled off and smiled at him.

"Well, we wouldn't want this to end so soon. I have plans." Kurt's voice got deeper than normal and Blaine squirmed underneath him. Kurt leaned down to kiss him sweetly, smiling as their lips touched. It was a short and chaste kiss but it held so much meaning.

Blaine forgot about the sweetness of the kiss when he felt Kurt's finger making slow and deliberate circles around him, preparing to stretch him. He whimpered at the pressure, wanting more. In the back of his head he was still a little surprised that he wasn't feeling anything negative. Usually by now he started feeling bad vibes and it started hurting him emotionally, but now as Kurt was going deeper, stretching him open and reaching, he only felt love. He felt a connection with him that went beneath the surface. It felt like the room was shaking. Kurt lifted his hips, placing Blaine's legs on either side of his shoulders. He leaned forward to kiss Blaine again, whispering, "I love you" against his lips as he pushed in slowly, giving Blaine time to adjust. Blaine whispered "I love you" back and ran his hands through Kurt's soft hair.

Inch by inch and second by second, Blaine's world was turned upside down. He heard Kurt let out a broken moan and he felt him trembling with desire as he held onto Blaine, keeping him as close as possible. He couldn't tell where he stopped and Kurt began.

Kurt kept a slow pace and Blaine felt so many things hit him every time Kurt pushed forward. Every stroke felt like a promise and every whisper felt like a caress. Their breathing started to pick up and Blaine was getting so close to the edge. Kurt was trailing his lips over Blaine's jaw, feeling the stubble he left there because he knew that Kurt secretly loved it. Kurt was thrusting deeper and faster and Blaine could only arch up into it, scratching his nails across Kurt's back, earning him a few more glorious moans from Kurt. Blaine came as Kurt latched onto his neck, sucking and biting him, leaving a mark that Blaine secretly wished would serve as a reminder in the morning. Several things happened at once and Blaine felt like someone pushed him off a cliff and he was free falling. The vibrations from their auras were the strongest they've ever been. Blaine's blue aura mixed with Kurt's aura and it was like their souls combined. Their souls did combine; an aura is an emanation from the soul, like a ray of sunlight bursting from their hearts. They were truly connected in mind, body, and soul.

Kurt stilled and fell on top of Blaine, trying to catch his breath but they were both still flying through these emotions. Blaine felt like he was floating in nothing but Kurt's love. He wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding him tightly to his chest and stroking his hair. Neither of them knew what words to say after that. They had just had an entire conversation without them. That wasn't just sex, that wasn't even just making love, that was a spiritual experience that just brought them closer to each other than ever.

The last thing Blaine remembered before falling asleep was hearing the soft sound of Silent Night playing from the tape they left playing in the living room.

_(Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright.)_

* * *

**A/N: Yeah so you have no idea how anxious I am about this chapter. Hopefully it lived up to a few expectations.**_  
_


	15. Chapter 15- Whispers

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Kurt awoke to the sound of rain pattering down on his window. He was pleasantly warm and buzzing with happiness. He realized why as soon as he felt a pair of strong arms tighten around his middle, bringing him closer to Blaine. Kurt turned his head around to see Blaine try to nuzzle back into the back of Kurt's neck. His dark brown curls were wild and he had the cutest expression on his face, Kurt couldn't help but smile at the child-like man beside him. For the longest time, Kurt was content to just lie there and watch Blaine dream. His face would twitch and his forehead would crease as if he were thinking about something and then it would relax and he would smile in his sleep. It might be creepy, but Kurt couldn't help but stare, he was completely, head over heels in love with this man, that it didn't even scare him anymore. For a while he was nervous about how much power Blaine held over him, he had the power to break him in two with only a few words. After last night, it was like those last few barriers were gone. They came crashing down and he knew that whether Blaine breaks him or not, he was one hundred percent Blaine's and he trusted him enough to hold his heart. He thought back to last night…how intense the whole thing was. It was unlike anything he could have ever imagined. Surely sex isn't like that with everyone, this was almost otherworldly. Kurt closed his eyes and tried to remember last night in detail. Everything was Blaine. He was consumed with Blaine, wrapped up in Blaine, and breathing in Blaine. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating due to the pleasure but he swears he saw colors flying around them. It was probably nothing.

He was pulled out of his pleasant thoughts when he felt Blaine's thumb tracing over his cheek. Kurt's eyes fluttered open and saw Blaine's warm honey colored eyes looking into his own. They just smiled at each other for a while before Blaine spoke up.

"How long have you been awake?" The sound of sleep was still evident in his voice and his eyes were blinking and squinting.

"Mmm about fifteen minutes or so. Not long. You're adorable when you sleep, you know that?" Kurt told him.

"Yeah. I do know that. I am pretty irresistible. " Blaine teased.

Kurt playfully hit him on the arm and Blaine laughed. Things were quiet for a couple of minutes, enjoying each other's company now that they were both awake.

"I love you." Kurt whispered softly, sliding his hands through Blaine's messy curls.

"I love you too." Blaine whispered back, his fingers stroking at Kurt's hip.

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt wanted to ask about what Blaine experienced last night, with the whole aura thing.

"How was last night? I mean…you seemed to enjoy yourself, but I also know how sex effects you, I was just curious as to what happened." Kurt was a little embarrassed now that they were actually talking about it.

"Kurt…I don't even have words for last night. It was…electric. Something in your kiss, in your touch, it's electric and it was so intense but beautiful. I don't even know how to explain this without sounding strange or like I'm exaggerating. " Blaine reached out to Kurt and placed a hand on his bare chest.

"Really?" Kurt couldn't help but grin. Blaine's description was enough to stroke anyone's ego.

"Yes, really. I don't mean to sound crazy but it was like our souls connected, I could see it, our auras pulsed and they fused together." Blaine said with wonder.

"Ok, I wasn't going to say anything because I thought I was being silly, but last night…I kept seeing these flashes of light around us. I thought I was just seeing things but after you said all that about our auras, maybe I wasn't?" Kurt looked at Blaine nervously.

Blaine looked at Kurt with wide eyes. Kurt wasn't sure if that meant he had in fact seen the light or if Blaine thought he was crazy.

"Kurt…you didn't imagine that. They were there. You must have seen the energy that our auras were putting off when they fused. Personally, I saw colors and felt vibrations, but that's so neat that you saw the energy." Blaine was still wide-eyed, amazed at what had transpired between the two of them.

"Do you think it changed anything? Like do we have superpowers now?" Kurt was only about 85% teasing; the other 15% didn't even know what was possible when it came to Blaine.

"I doubt that," Blaine laughed. "But it will be interesting to see if anything changes." Blaine trailed off, looking like he was thinking about something.

* * *

"Kurt, where are we going? I didn't know you liked surprises so much. Wouldn't this be easier without the blindfold?" Blaine complained as the climbed up the rocky hill.

Kurt had decided to embrace his spontaneous side and surprise Blaine with something he had wanted to show him since their first conversation back at the shop.

He's only been here once before, right after his dad had his latest heart scare. He had been so relieved that it wasn't a full-blown heart attack that time, and he was still thrumming with anxiety. So he took his car and drove. He drove and drove and drove until he found this little clearing near a field. He parked his car by the trees and walked through the field, walking towards the other side. He walked up a rocky hill (the one he and Blaine were on at the moment) and after a few moments of heavy breathing, he was graced with the most beautiful thing in all of Ohio. Until he met Blaine, that is.

That same view was the one that lay before Kurt and Blaine now. The same overlook of the city. Up on this hilltop, tucked into the trees was a soft patch of grass and a large boulder.

"Kurt…" Blaine was speechless as soon as Kurt removed the blindfold.

"Beautiful, isn't it? It's a pretty special place." Kurt softly stroked Blaine knuckles with his thumb and looked at Blaine looking at the beautiful sight before them.

"This is amazing. How did you even find this place? And where are we anyway? You kept me blindfolded the whole way." Blaine looked back at Kurt.

"We aren't too far…we're only on the outskirts of town. It is a pretty decent walk up this hill though, I'm glad I've started working out again." Kurt said.

"Oh me too." Blaine smirked at him.

"Come on. Sit, I brought blankets and hot chocolate." Kurt rolled is eyes and started unfolding the big quilt and laying it on the ground beside the boulder.

Blaine sat down on the quilt and leaned up against the rock. He opened his legs up and patted the space between them. Kurt smiled and crawled over to him, sitting in the space.

"Kurt thank you for this. You're amazing. No one's ever done anything as special and carefree as this with me. " Blaine squeezed Kurt's middle.

"You're welcome. I wanted to show this to you. I've been thinking about it a lot lately…" Kurt trailed off.

* * *

_I can't quite put my finger on what it is yet, but I just know I want him to know everything about me…. every little part of my life. Well, there's that and I knew I would love his face when he saw this gorgeous view. _

Blaine smiled at what Kurt said, but his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why are you saying he? Who do you want to know every little part of your life?" Blaine was sure there wasn't another guy in the picture.

"What? How did-what do you mean?" Kurt turned around quickly and stared at him.

"You just said that you couldn't put your finger on it but you just knew that you wanted him to know everything about you, every little part of your life." Blaine recounted what he had heard Kurt say.

"Oh my god. You heard that? But…how? I was only thinking that! And I was talking about you, stupid…there would never be anyone else." Kurt was still shaking his head, trying to figure all of this out.

"Wait, so you didn't just say that out loud?" Blaine's mind was reeling.

"No! " Kurt yelled.

_Oh god. He's gonna find out all kinds of stuff. Jesus he has a nice jaw line…_

_**Huh. I have a nice jaw line? I never thought about it much before.**_

"Oh my god. You didn't say that out loud and I heard you…you said you didn't know that you had a nice jaw line. You're lips weren't moving. I can hear your thoughts too! It's like you're whispering in my head..." Kurt moved even further away from him, still shaking his head.

_**Ok, ok, let's calm down. Between the two of us, I can't handle any more of this surprise and anxiety. I can't even think straight.**_

_Think straight? Really Blaine? _

Kurt was laughing at him mentally and physically. Blaine laughed back and replied.

_**Sorry. That came out wrong. I guess we're both not thinking straight, considering we're in each other's heads.**_

_What do you think caused this? How in the world did this happen? I didn't even know this was possible outside a science fiction book._

…_**You don't think this has anything with last night do you? I mean, we were joking about it but…it's the only thing that makes any sense.**_

_What? so we have sex and now we can read each other's minds? That's crazy!_

_**Kurt you know as well as I do, that wasn't just sex. Something really intense happened in that room last night, and no it wasn't just my orgasm, so stop that thought cause I know its coming. **_

_Blaine that was so easy, you walked right into that one. You expect me to ignore it?_

_**Yes. Yes I do. In case you haven't noticed…we haven't actually said anything for the past 5 minutes and we've had an entire conversation. **_

_Damn. You're right….you're always right. Ok. So what do we do? Are we stuck like this forever? _

_**I'm always right. And would that be so bad?**_

_I mean…no, not really, I did mean what I said when I said I wanted to share everything with you…but I would like to keep some thoughts private._

_**Maybe we can control it…like if we practice or something. **_

_Bleh. That sounds like work. Can we start on that tomorrow? I kinda just want to enjoy this place since I went through all that trouble…blind folding you and dragging you out here. Seems like we should at least make the most of it._

Kurt leaned back into his arms and kissed him on the lips lightly and smiling.

…_**Do you still have that blindfold?**_

* * *

A/N: So...it's been far too long since I've updated...I know. I'm sorry. First it's finals, then it's the holiday season messing with my routine...anyway...stick with me! I know it's short but we needed fluff and a plot twist. I also need more time to write important parts coming up. :) Even though it was short, how was it?_**  
**_


	16. Chapter 16- Sweet Disposition

_**Chapter 16**_

Kurt wrapped his scarf around his neck tighter and walked outside the shop to grab the mail. He religiously checks it about twice a week even though the only thing that comes is junk mail and bills. He grabbed the mail and walked back inside. Kurt was flicking through it piece by piece when he saw a letter addressed to him from Harper Collins Publishers in New York. His eyes grew wide and he tripped on his way through the door.

* * *

"Blaine! Blaine, guess what? I can't believe this!" Kurt was bouncing on his toes and Blaine thought it was adorable.

"What? What happened? Tell me before you pass out from not breathing." Blaine tried to steady him, placing a hand on his shoulder so he wouldn't fall over.

"Harper Collins wants to publish my book! I didn't even think I would hear back from them; much less have them tell me they wanted to print that many copies of _Sweet Disposition_. " Kurt was breathing heavy from excitement.

"What? That's incredible! Why didn't you tell me you looked into publishing it? I had no idea you were doing any of this!" Blaine was excited for Kurt, but he was a little hurt that Kurt didn't tell him he sent his manuscript off.

"I know, I know, I should have. But I was so scared that they wouldn't do it and I didn't want to disappoint you by failing. I was kind of just doing it for the heck of it, just to see if I had a chance. I found an agent and they got with an acquisitions editor who read my book and fell in love with it and they took it to Harper Collins!" Kurt was still smiling from the good news.

Blaine had never been more proud of Kurt than in that moment. Not only did Kurt write a kick ass novel, but also he overcame his fear of failure and sent it to the editor anyway. He was so happy that the publishers thought that _Sweet Disposition_ was as great as Blaine thought it was. Blaine knew that it was movie and book tour material, and now other people knew that too. It was only a matter of time before Kurt was a famous author.

"Kurt, this is so awesome. I couldn't be more proud of you sweetheart, I'd say I can't believe it, but I really can. You're a great writer and this is such a wonderful story." Blaine kissed Kurt gently on the lips.

_**Hmm…why don't we go celebrate? I've never done it with a published author before…**_

* * *

Blaine had him pinned down. His hands were wrapped around Kurt's wrists holding them down against the pillow, on either side of Kurt's head. He was kissing him breathless. Kurt wanted to lift his head off the pillow to take control of the kiss but every time he would try, Blaine would back away just enough to be out of Kurt's reach. He desperately wanted to run his fingers through Blaine's hair, to intertwine his fingers with Blaine's soft curls, but Blaine's hold on his wrists was so strong that he had to stop fighting it. He never actually realized how strong Blaine was, and it was certainly a pleasant surprise. So he gave in and decided to accept and enjoy whatever Blaine was doing.

_**Giving up are we?**_

His voice low and teasing even thought it was only a whisper in Kurt's head. Before he could answer, Blaine crashed his lips back to Kurt's, sucking and nibbling on his bottom lip. Kurt moaned his approval into Blaine's mouth. He didn't need to speak, mentally or physically. Blaine continued kissing him before moving his lips to Kurt's jawline and down his neck.

_**I love your skin. It's so soft. You're like porcelain.**_

_You know, that's what my cheerleading coach used to call me in high school. She never addressed me by my real name. It was always Porcelain._

_**You were a cheerleader?**_

_Yeah… I know it's a little ridiculous. _

_**No, no, it's hot. I bet you're crazy flexible.**_

"I can do a few things." Kurt said aloud this time and winked. He smiled when he noticed how wide Blaine's eyes were getting.

"You really need to show me one day." With that Blaine went back to kissing Kurt's collarbone. He slowly worked his way down Kurt's chest, laying open-mouthed kisses just above his abdomen. Blaine let go of his hold on Kurt's wrists and moved his hands to Kurt's waist. Kurt let his arms fall to his sides.

_You're the biggest tease._

_**You love it. You practically beg for it when you wear those ass-glorifying jeans. How do you even put them on? They're so tight, they leave nothing for the imagination.**_

Blaine held on to Kurt's waist like it was his last time ever touching him; he didn't want to let go. He knew that if he tightened his grip just a notch, he'd be able to see bruises on Kurt's sides in the morning. Blaine kissed his hipbone. He sucked on the tight skin and gently grazed his teeth over it.

_**Damn I love your hips.**_

He growled as he continued sucking at Kurt's hipbone.

_Just my hips?_

Kurt laced his fingers through Blaine's curls with one hand, and grabbed at the sheets with the other.

_**No….I love your hips.**_

He hooked his fingers on to the belt loops on Kurt's bright red jeans. He unzipped them and pulled them down.

_**I love how your legs seem to go on forever. I love your ass. I love how soft your skin is. I love kissing your Adams's apple. I love the way it moves when you swallow. I love how defined your muscles are even though you would never admit that. I love how red and swollen your lips get when I kiss them. I love how your aura changes when you catch me staring at you, or when I catch you staring at me. I love knowing your weak spots. I love how you whine when I stop touching or kissing you.**_

Blaine reached out and mentally whispered each of these things as he got to each part he loved of Kurt. He then stopped everything he was doing and waited for a while just to see.

Before Kurt could think to stop it, a little whimper escaped his lips. Blaine chuckled once to himself as he reached for the small bottle and pack of condoms on the bed before saying aloud, "Just like that."

Kurt's breathing was getting ragged. Between Blaine pounding into him and worshiping his neck, he was about to lose it. He grabbed Blaine's neck to guide him back to lips. He wanted Blaine to kiss him breathless again and again. Blaine knew what Kurt wanted but he wanted to show him just how much of a tease he could be. Every time his lips were less than an inch away from Kurt's, he would pull back. Kurt was getting frustrated.

_Blaine please..._

This wasn't just about physical need and pleasure anymore. He wanted to feel everything he felt the first time with Blaine. He wanted to feel him under his skin, and wrapped all around him at the same time. Kurt decided to take matters into his own hands, literally. He let Blaine's neck go, letting Blaine think that he was giving up again, and let both hands roam Blaine's back. He slowly brought them down to cup the swell of Blaine's firm ass. Without warning he tightened his grip on Blaine's ass and thrust up as Blaine pounded into him again. His moan elicited a growl from Blaine, causing him to attack Kurt's lips and his tongue demanding entrance. Kurt thought it might be fun to deny Blaine and let him taste his own medicine, but he was the one who asked for this in the first place.

He parted his lips slowly and let Blaine's tongue slip in before taking control of the kiss. Their moans grew as their breathing became shallower. The light glowing around them pulsed brighter and then dimmed down to a warm glow.

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest as their bodies calmed down. They lay there, letting themselves indulge in this moment. Kurt wrapped one arm around Blaine's waist and brought his other hand to Blaine's neck and pulled him in for another desperate kiss.

* * *

The next morning Kurt opened his eyes and the first thing he was aware of was the lack of Blaine beside him. The sun was streaming though the window and he squinted his eyes, trying to adjust them to the light. Kurt stretched his arms and legs out, moaning from satisfaction.

"You look like a cat." Kurt heard Blaine's voice coming from above him. He smelled coffee and opened his eyes.

"Mmm coffee? For me?" Kurt smiled.

"Yes, I brought you coffee in bed." Blaine said to Kurt who was eagerly reaching for the cup in Blaine's hand.  
"You." kiss "Are." kiss "Amazing." Kurt kissed all over Blaine's face in appreciation.  
Blaine grinned. "Go on."  
"No, I don't think so. I'm going to go make pancakes. We need food pronto." Kurt got out of bed.

"Yes! Pancakes sound great!" Blaine followed him.

"I need a short stack for my short stack." Kurt winked and ruffled Blaine's already rumpled hair.

_**You could have left out the whole short joke**_

* * *

Later that day, Blaine left for work and Kurt stayed at the shop. He had so much packing to do.

Packing. He had to sell the place.

Kurt's heart started racing and tears swelled in his eyes. He hadn't thought this far into his plan. He was finally making it to New York, but he would end up paying a price much bigger than he ever dreamed.

* * *

Blaine looked through the window. Kurt was standing in front of the fireplace with his arms crossed over his chest. He was staring intently at the fire. He took a few seconds to watch him. To anyone on the outside, Kurt was clearly upset and in pain. To Blaine, his emotions were almost tangible. He was mourning a loss in a sense.

It was after seven when he had arrived at Books and Brews. The open sign had already been flipped to closed but the door was unlocked. Blaine took a deep breath and let himself in. He dropped the bags of snacks on one of the tables and went to hug Kurt from the back. Kurt uncrossed his arms and laid them on where Blaine's forearms where holding tightly onto his waist. He visibly relaxed into the embrace and his pained emotions were now masked by a bit of relief. It made Blaine happy to know that he could do that for him, because Blaine didn't know if there was anything he could say to make him feel better. He turned around in Blaine's arms and wrapped his arms around his neck resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine held on tightly to his waist.

"Kurt, I know how hard this is on you, so if you want to spend a bit more alone time with this place, I can leave, it's no problem…I completely understand." Blaine said as he let go of him and looked around. He couldn't blame him; this place was really hard to let go of and he wasn't even as attached to it as much as Kurt was. Blaine loved it even more because it was where he first felt Kurt, it was where he first met him, held him, laughed with him, and made love with him. It would be hard to leave. But he knew that it was time for a new chapter in both of their lives.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist, as he was still looking around and he looked at him saying, "No, no. Stay...I need you." his voice was weak as he pulled Blaine back into another tight hug.

He couldn't say no to him. The way Kurt looked an awful lot like a toddler seeking comfort from their mother, and that unfortunately reminded Blaine of something else that Kurt had lost before. Blaine pulled himself out of Kurt's arms again and went to grab the snacks off the table.

"Let's go upstairs. We need to relax, it's been a tense day." Blaine says to him as he carried the bags with one hand and lead Kurt up the stairs with the other.

"Do you mind if I jump in the shower first? I'll only be a minute." Kurt said as he walked into the bedroom.

"Take your time, I'm fine. I'll be right here when you get out." Blaine smiled at him. He was relieved that Kurt went to shower. It gave him a bit of time to make the popcorn, pour the soda and rummage through Kurt's DVD collection. Blaine knew exactly what Kurt needed tonight. It had to be here somewhere. Blaine knew that Kurt had it, it was only his favorite movie…

When he found it, he popped it into the DVD player and brought the snacks to the coffee table. He went into the bedroom and took off his polo and khakis and put on one of the spare pajama bottoms that he kept in the bottom of Kurt's dresser. He reached in another drawer and pulled out his favorite grey thermal Henley. Blaine went to sit on the edge of the couch and waited for Kurt who came out of the bedroom and saw Blaine staring at the menu screen on the DVD. When Kurt walked in, Blaine's attention was solely on Kurt.

Kurt was wearing a pair of well-worn flannel pajama bottoms and a red V-neck t-shirt that Blaine recognized as the same shirt he was wearing when they met.

It wasn't fair the way red looked on his porcelain skin. It was such a stark contrast, Blaine had to shake his head and remember that Kurt was still upset and the goal for tonight was to stop his tears, not rip his clothes off.

Kurt stared at Blaine and then back to the screen. He let a small grateful smile show and grabbed the warm and fuzzy blanket that was on the edge of the couch and curled into Blaine's side, wrapping his arms around his waist and laid his head on his chest.

_I love your heartbeat…_

Kurt's whispered thought made Blaine smile and his heart swell with love.

_**It beats for you**_

_That's super cheesy you know that right?_

Kurt nuzzled his head into Blaine's chest, which apparently meant that Blaine's cheesy comment was more than welcome.

_**Doesn't make it any less true. I love you.**_

_I love you too._

A few seconds passed before Blaine responded back.

_**Do you want to talk about it?**_

…_Not yet. Can you just hold me for a while?_

_**I can hold you forever.**_

Blaine pressed play on the remote. Ten minutes into the movie Blaine felt the atmosphere in the room change. Kurt went from feeling somewhat content to loss and longing. He felt something wet on shirt where Kurt's head was. Blaine tried to shift around so he could look at him.

"Kurt? Sweetie, what's on your mind? Please talk to me…" Blaine pleaded.

He shuffled around a bit before wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine's neck, and burying his face there. He felt his tears running down his neck. Any other time they would've tickled, the tears rolling down his neck. But not right now, right now, all Blaine could do is worry about Kurt.

"I'll be fine, I promise. Its just… it's really hard for me to let this place go." he said in the most heart breaking whimper in-between his sniffles.

"I know." was all Blaine could manage to get out.

"It's always been special to me but now it's even harder because it's where I first met you." Kurt let out a little sob. His childlike look was back.

"I'm really sorry I'm dumping this on you Blaine, but like I said its just hard to let go. I don't really deal well with loss." Kurt laughed a little bitter laugh.

Blaine pulled back from his hold a bit and cupped Kurt's face in both his hands.

"Hey, look at me. Don't do that, you don't need to apologize. This place is a huge part of your life and no one can blame you for feeling this way about it. You can let it out, it's ok." He tried to sound comforting as he saw the tears run down his face. Blaine pulled Kurt's face closer. He could taste Kurt's salty tears as he kissed them away from his cheek.

"It's all going to be ok. I promise." Blaine whispered. He nuzzled his face back into Blaine's still wet neck and Blaine heard another soft sob and then felt a kiss placed on his neck, followed by a broken "thank you". "

"And you don't need to thank me either. I'm here when you need me, and good luck trying to get rid of me when you don't." Blaine tried to make him smile. Kurt let out a shaky laugh into his neck, so Blaine must've succeeded. He went back to hugging his waist and laying his head on Blaine's chest and stared back at the TV. He pressed play and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly again. He was visibly relaxing into his arms and Blaine felt his emotions morph into relief and contentment again.

Kurt mouthed the lines along with the actors as the movie went on and he sang along to every song. He really did watch The Sound Of Music a lot. He knew every line before the characters even said them. During the rest of the movie, he got calmer and calmer. His breathing was softer. Blaine tried to look down at his face but he was afraid that he would jostle him.

By the end of the movie Blaine heard a tiny little snore and he wanted to laugh, but he didn't want to wake Kurt. It was adorable how he still fell asleep during the movie. He told him that before, about how he would always fall asleep before it ended when he watched it with his mother. Blaine thought about not waking him but he couldn't let him sleep on the couch.

"Kurt?" He whispered into his ear.

"Hmmm?" Kurt mumbled sleepily back.

"Let's get you to bed babe, you can't sleep on the couch."

"Mm'kay." He unwrapped his arms from Blaine's waist and sat up, holding his hand out to him.

Blaine grabbed it and kissed his palm.

"Give me a minute to put the dishes away." He said as he grabbed the bowl and glasses and took them to the kitchen sink. Blaine followed a sleepy Kurt into the bedroom and pulled the sheets back for him. Blaine opened his arms for Kurt to crawl back into. He smiled and Blaine kissed the top of his head as he laid it on his chest. He was back to snoring in minutes, and Blaine couldn't wait to tease him about it in the morning.

* * *

A/N: Bah! This one is a little longer...hope you like it. I couldn't have done it without Zinnia :) love you girly!


	17. Chapter 17- PshVegan Hot Chocolate?

**A/N: So here is the Christmas chapter! I tried REALLY hard to get it out before Christmas so I hope it doesn't disappoint and seemed rushed...I kinda liked it. Thanks to Zinna again :) Also, I hope this clears up any questions...I tried to answer those.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Kurt was excited to be home for Christmas. He missed his dad and Carol…and even Finn. The decorations were already up and Carol had been playing Christmas carols the whole time. They had arrived yesterday, the day before Christmas Eve. Kurt tried to talk Blaine into calling Cooper since he was the only family Blaine got along with, but he didn't want to bother him. Kurt secretly thought it was because Blaine didn't want to be shot down. His parents seemed to instill a fear of rejection in Blaine that made Kurt want to cry. So instead, it was going to be a small, quiet Christmas with the Hudson/Hummel clan. Finn and Rachel were going to be there and Kurt was nervous about Rachel and Blaine meeting. Rachel could be a bit much, not to mention everything he's told Blaine about her getting into NYADA and him slipping through the cracks, becoming invisible and unimportant again. Blaine already wasn't too fond of Rachel. Kurt knew it wasn't fair to paint her as the bad guy, but he still had some lingering resentment in the pit of his stomach. Luckily they had the house completely Rachel free yesterday, they were coming on Christmas Eve-today-and they were going to show up at any minute now.

Kurt felt Blaine rub his arm.

_**It's gonna be ok…just remember, if you would have gotten into NYADA with Rachel, we would have never met.**_

…_You're right. And don't talk about it…I don't even want to think about never meeting you._

Kurt couldn't imagine his life without Blaine now. It was a separate and scary world he wanted no part of and he wondered how he survived all those years without him.

It was the simple things like Blaine reassuring him and rubbing his arm that meant the most to Kurt…just the fact that someone willingly loves and cares about him. He spent so many years feeling invisible; it was nice to know someone truly sees him now. Blaine was an angel.

The front door swung open and a loud shrill of a voice rang through the air.  
"Hello Hummels! The party has officially arrived! Who's ready for my new vegan hot chocolate recipe?" Rachel called out into the house. Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes in endearment. With as many annoying traits as she has, Kurt couldn't help but love and miss his best friend. They have a unique relationship.

"She's a vegan?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Oh yes. And you'll be reminded of that multiple times a day." Kurt whispered back.

"Kurt! It's been so long! I've missed you! Give me a hug!" Rachel attacked him and embraced him. He hasn't seen Rachel in months, he's missed the little diva…but little does she know, he's going to be in New York as well soon. He needed to break the news to everyone at some point in the next two days.

"And this must be Blaine. Oh my…you're gorgeous, Kurt said you were handsome but he definitely left a lot of the dirty details out…." Rachel looked Blaine up and down appreciatively and Blaine chuckled and shifted on his feet.

"Ah, yes I'm Blaine…it's nice to meet you Rachel." Blaine turned up the charm and held his hand out.

"Oh wow, you lucked out with him…. polite too!" Rachel blushed and took his hand. Needless to say, she wasn't used to the whole politeness and charm with Finn.

"Good to see you again bro." Finn came up behind Rachel to fist bump Blaine. Kurt always enjoyed watching Finn and Blaine interact. Blaine always got this amazed look on his face as if the things that come out of Finn's mouth always entertain him. Kurt didn't blame him… Finn really was a character.

"You too Finn, how've you been?" Blaine responded and Rachel dragged Kurt into the kitchen.

"Kurt. Blaine is like…perfect." Rachel pulled on his arm and bounced up and down excitedly.  
Kurt's heart swelled a little with pride. He knew he got lucky with Blaine. He really was perfect. Even in the ways he was imperfect, he was perfect for Kurt.

"I know…I still have a hard time believing he's real." Kurt was happy he had something to boast about to Rachel since she was the one with the exciting life at NYADA.

"Rachel! Kurt! Oh I'm glad you're already in the kitchen, I need your help." Carole walked in with an arm full of groceries. Christmas Eve dinner was going to take forever to make from the looks of it.

* * *

Christmas morning was an event. Kurt was up early fixing his hair for the pictures he knew Rachel would be furiously taking all day, Finn was running around still excited about presents like a little (er…not so little) kid, and Blaine was still half asleep and reaching for the coffee pot.

"Did you sleep well Blaine?" Carole asked sweetly.

"Yes ma'am I did, I slept like a rock. And you?" Blaine replied, stirring his coffee.

"I tossed and turned for a bit, but nothing bad. Burt kept snoring, but that's pretty normal." She laughed.

"Kurt doesn't snore that bad but he does have a habit of taking up the whole bed. And when he isn't taking up the whole bed, he's sleeping like a koala bear with his arms and legs wrapped around me." Blaine shook his head.

"Woah woah woah I didn't need to hear all that." Burt had just walked into the kitchen and only caught the end of the conversation.

"Oh calm down Burt. We were just discussing the annoying things you Hummels do when you sleep." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I don't do anything annoying when I sleep. I sleep like an angel. And I still don't want the visual of my son wrapped around some guy." Burt grabbed his own coffee cup from the cabinet.

"Oh please, you're not fooling anyone. We know you absolutely adore Blaine. Don't even try to deny that you think he hung the moon." Carole shook her finger at Burt and Blaine raised his eyebrows. He didn't know Burt approved of him that much.

"Yeah, yeah…he's a good kid." Burt passed Blaine on his way out the kitchen and winked at him.

"Alright guys, let's open all these presents!" Burt yelled out into the living room.

* * *

Later that evening, they were all stretched out in the living room listening to a few Christmas carols. Kurt was tucked under Blaine's arm and snuggled into his side on the loveseat. Burt was in his recliner with a newspaper; Carol was on the couch by Finn flipping through a copy of Vogue that Kurt brought. Rachel was missing though and right as Kurt was about to ask about her, he heard her voice above his head.

"Kiss!" Kurt looked up and saw Rachel above him with a bundle of mistletoe in her hand. His eyes grew wide from being put on the spot. His dad was right in front of them. They never really showed much affection in front of the whole family before.

_**Hmm I think I like her even more now. Come on…we can make it a peck**_

Kurt still looked a little hesitant but shook his head and responded.

…_.Hmm…eh what the hell? Bring it on. You're my boyfriend and I love you. If I can't kiss you in my own house, when can I kiss you?_

Kurt smiled and leaned in to kiss Blaine. They made the most of it, as soon as Blaine went for Kurt's bottom lip, Burt interrupted.

"Alright, alright…how does a bon fire sound? We have stuff for smores, Rachel, maybe you could make that vegan stuff you were talking about." Burt sounded ready to leave the scene.

Blaine pulled away blushing and Kurt grinned at his boyfriend's embarrassment. He was just happy to have someone to act all mushy and couple-y with now. Finn and Rachel used to make him sick but now he kind of understood where they were coming from. Not a second passed where he didn't want to be touching Blaine in some form or fashion.

"Well that was fun." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt laughed at him and tugged him off the couch and out to the back yard where his dad had a decent size fire going. Finn already had his hands in the chocolate and marshmallows and Rachel was getting the hot chocolate ready. Blaine sat down in a chair near the fire and pulled Kurt into his lap and held him close.

_**He's warm too. I wish I could feel his warm skin.**_

Kurt straightened his back in surprise.

_Blaine!_

_**Crap. You heard that?**_

_Yes I heard that. Watch your thoughts, my dad's right there._

_**Sorry. How would he know anyways?**_

_In case you haven't noticed, we're both horrible at hiding our blushing and I'd really hate to have to explain this whole mind thing. I don't even get it._

_**Hey when are you going to tell your dad about New York?**_

_Ugh, go back to the dirty thoughts…._

_**Kurt you've got to tell him at some point.**_

_I know, I know, I'm planning on it. _

"Hey guys, don't think so hard over there. You look like you're struggling with something. Do you need something?" Burt called after them from the other side of the fire.

"Actually dad, there is something we need to tell you about…" Kurt said, not exactly sounding sure of himself.

"Well I know one of you didn't get knocked up so what's up?" Kurt couldn't tell if he was serious or not. Blaine chuckled a little behind him though and Kurt elbowed him.

"I don't know if you know this or not, but I wrote a novel. I've actually been working on it for years now and I finished it a few months ago. I sent it to an editor and I got a letter from Harper Collins in New York and they were really excited about my book. They want to publish it." Kurt said with a little bit of pride in his voice.

"Kurt that's awesome! That's some big news buddy, why didn't you tell me you were writing something?" Burt walked around the fire to hug him. Kurt got up and hugged his dad back.

"Well it's always been more for personal use, I never thought I would actually do anything with it. Blaine here is the one who convinced me to see about getting it published. Without Blaine I probably wouldn't have." He sat back down onto Blaine's lap.

"So they seemed excited about it you said?" Burt pressed for more details.

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised. Usually publishers don't like to put all their eggs in one basket with books since they're so expensive to print, but they seemed pretty confident that mine would sell. They even asked about me making it into a series." Kurt said.

"There's one catch though…they want me to move to New York as soon as I can once they publish it, if I decide to do the series thing." Kurt said nervously. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back in support.

"Why is that a catch? I thought New York was your dream?" Burt looked confused.

"Well, I mean...it is…but I'd have to move away from you and that makes me nervous with your health the way it is and I'd have to sell my shop." Kurt looked up at his dad who looked a little angry.

"Kurt leave me outta this. My health is fine. Yes, I've had a few scares, but I think you're forgetting that Carole is a nurse and I'm eating healthy and I haven't had another scare in a while…buddy it's time for you to expand your horizons. This will be great for you. " He sounded a little exasperated from having to convince Kurt he was fine again. Kurt worried too much.

"And as far as selling your shop goes, I'm sorry… I know that's going to be hard but it's part of life you know? Some times we gotta let one thing go so that we have an arm to hold onto something new and even better." Burt looked at Kurt softly.

* * *

"You know…I've been thinking about what my dad said by the fire tonight and he's right. I have to let go. I have to move on. The shop means a lot to me and I'm going to miss it but it's time for a new chapter in my life." Kurt walked out of his old bathroom from getting ready for bed and sat down beside Blaine, leaning against the pillows.

"And I've been so selfish here. I've been selfish and stupid…Blaine do you even want to go to New York with me? I never asked you, I got caught up in my life turning upside down and didn't even think about what you would do. I'm so sorry." Kurt looked down, slightly ashamed of himself for being so selfish when Blaine has always put Kurt first.

"Oh Kurt, don't worry about that, of course I want to go with you. I would follow you anywhere sweetie. Besides, my practice can move anywhere…it might take a while working for someone else before I have enough to afford property in New York, but I can relocate. I've always wanted to live in New York." Blaine scooted over closer to Kurt to reassure him.

"Are you sure? I still feel awful about this." Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes.

"Kurt, I love you. I know that if our roles were reversed, you would have done the same for me. Besides, you're asking me to move to New York City with my soon to be famous boyfriend who I love more than anything in the world. Trust me, you aren't twisting my arm to get there." Blaine laughed.

"I would do the same if the roles were reversed. I would do anything just to be with you. And you mean the world to me too." Kurt smiled and leaned over to kiss Blaine on the lips.

**I love you Kurt**

_I love you too Blaine_

_**Merry Christmas Kurt**_

_Merry Christmas Blaine…the first of many._

And they fell asleep with their arms and legs tangled between them.


	18. Chapter 18 - Coffee Date

**I'm back. I'm ashamed that it's been this long, but I'm back and ready to finally start writing again. I hope this doesn't suck too bad, I'm just starting to get back into the swing of things!**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Blaine was lying on Kurt's couch waiting for him to finish up with the bookshop. He had been a little busier getting things together for their big move. Blaine's eyes were drooping closed as another episode of My Big Fat Gypsy Wedding came on. His eyes popped back open when he felt something on his lap. Sophie, in all of her "Queen Bee" glory, had jumped up on his lap and pawed her way to his stomach, hinting to be petted.

"Hi Sophie-loafy, how are you pretty girl?" Blaine rolled his eyes at her demand for attention, but scratched her head fondly anyway. Sophie started purring with contentment and they both fell asleep on the couch watching another rerun.

Blaine awoke to the feeling of a light kiss on his cheekbone. Kurt was standing above him with a beautiful smile on his face. Kurt picked Sophie up and sat down beside Blaine so he could lay his head in Blaine's lap.

"Hi there, sunshine," Kurt blinked his eyelashes up at Blaine.

"Hi," Blaine smiled back.

"I see you and Sophie took a little nap," Kurt laughed and stroked Sophie's back.

"We did. I didn't mean to fall asleep," Blaine looked down sheepishly.

Sophie jumped out of Kurt's lap with a leap.

"Ouch! Sophie! We really need to trim her nails. This is getting ridiculous," Kurt rubbed his side where Sophie's nails accidentally punctured.

"I don't have that problem with her…she likes me," Blaine teased.

"Yeah, well I see I'm being left out of all these bonding sessions you guys have been having lately," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm not working. I've already finished with all of my clients and referred them to another doctor. We move in a few weeks, you know." Blaine felt bad that Kurt was still slaving away on the bookstore while they were trying to get everything ready.

"I'm just messing with you, I understand. I'm glad you're here when I get home. It's a nice sight for sore eyes." Kurt kissed him and ran his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"I love you," Blaine looked at Kurt and he felt Kurt's reaction to those three simple words. He would say those words all day, every day just to feel Kurt's emotions like this. In that moment, there was no stress, no anger, no resentment, no unhappiness, no nerves, and no anxiety…just love.

"I love you, too," Kurt stared back at him.

"I know you do," Blaine smiled.

"Of course you do, Mr. Know-it-all," Kurt pushed Blaine's shoulder. Blaine retaliated and attacked Kurt. Kurt laughed at Blaine's playfulness. Blaine abruptly stopped and looked at Kurt with wide eyes.

"What? What is it?" Kurt asked a little worried.

"You have stubble. Why do you have stubble? I've never seen you have stubble!" Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's chin.

"Oh god, I haven't shaved…I know, it's awful. I've just been so busy with trying to wrap everything up at the shop and my routine is seriously slacking," Kurt babbled self-consciously. Blaine took Kurt's hands, held them in front of them and said, "Kurt, stop. You're perfect. Stop worrying. I kinda like it. You should grow it out a little more…get the rugged look going."

"Oh now you're just teasing me," Kurt took his hands back.

"I'm not! I'm curious…I bet it would look pretty sexy actually. Very manly," Blaine smirked. Kurt looked away and blushed a little.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to see how it would look. I've never actually seen my beard before." Kurt looked like he was seriously considering it.

"Seriously? You've never let it grow?" Blaine's eyebrows raised in amazement.

"Like, not ever?"

Kurt shook his head and said, "Nope, I hated my stubble. It ruined my clear complexion."

Blaine was still playing with the course hairs on Kurt's jaw, looking at it with wonder.

"I don't need to be an empath like you to read your mind right now." Kurt was the one smirking now.

_Hey, not funny. You can read my thoughts when I want you to._

_**Yeah…but you're an open book right now, telepathy or not. The prospect of my beard is turning you on.**_

_Is not._

_**Is too.**_

_Is not._

_**Oh, so I shouldn't let it grow out?**_

_I didn't say that!_

_**Well, if you wouldn't find it attractive then….**_

_Fine. You're right. It turns me on very much. Just stop teasing me and let it grow out._

_**Oh trust me; this isn't the end of me teasing you.**_

Kurt winked at him, stood up, and left the room.

Blaine's jaw dropped as he looked at Kurt's grand exit, hips fully swaying and everything.

* * *

That night, they were lying in bed with the sound of the television buzzing softly in the background, when Blaine turned and said, "Kurt, what was _Sweet Disposition_ about?" Kurt froze a little bit and Blaine continued, "I mean, it blew my mind when I read it, it seemed so real."

Kurt turned over to completely face Blaine.

Kurt looked at him and placed his hand on Blaine's waist. "So, what inspired it? How did you think all of that awesome stuff up?" Blaine asked.

Kurt took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, and then exhaled loudly.

"It's an abstract view of my life, I guess." Kurt looked out the window at the pelting rain. Blaine waited patiently for him to continue. "It's not a memoir, and no one would really know it was about my life, because it really has nothing to do with what actually happened to me, but I guess it's just how I think, how I used to think." Kurt sounded like he was trying to figure out even for himself what his book was truly about and what inspired it.

"It was kinda just based on thoughts I've had. My daydreams. When I was younger, I used to live in all of these alternate universes in my head. It helped me escape. I didn't realize that's what I was doing at the time of course; I just thought I was imaginative. Little did I know that's how I coped with the pain of losing my mother, the bullying, and my own identity crisis" Kurt said as he watched the water fall.

"It's incredible, you're a genius." Blaine said, wondering just how much about Kurt he doesn't know yet. Between the empathy and the closeness of their relationship, it's hard to fathom, the idea that there is much more they don't know about each other. Of course, there's still quite a bit Kurt doesn't really know about him yet. They had plenty of time to get to all of that though. Maybe he'd work on his own little writing project so Kurt could know more about him.

"I'm not sure if it's incredible or not, but it means a lot to me. It's like I took my brain and translated it for the world." Kurt brought Blaine back out of his thoughts.

"The world won't know what hit it; Kurt Hummel's brain is impressive." Blaine picked at Kurt who laughed it off.

"Hey what are you doing tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

"Probably working a little bit and then taking some clothes to the dry cleaners. Why?" Kurt said curiously.

"Do you think you have time for one of our coffee dates? We haven't had one of those in a while. It might be nice for you to take a break. You've been working really hard." Blaine sounded hopeful.

"That sounds really nice. I'd love to." Kurt snuggled into Blaine's chest.

"And when we move to New York, we can have our coffee dates in Central Park." Kurt said into Blaine's shirt.

"That sounds like a plan. I can't wait." Blaine smiled into Kurt's hair and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The sun had broken through the clouds from last night's storm and was streaming through the window, waking Kurt up. The sun shone bright on his face and Sophie was making biscuits on his stomach, telling him he needed to get up and feed her. Kurt grabbed Sophie and held her close. "Hey girl," Kurt said groggily with sleep still evident in his voice. Sophie purred at the attention. Today was going to be great. Kurt was really looking forward to taking a break and going on their coffee date. Blaine was right, he's been working non-stop trying to get ready to move and finishing the final draft of his book. Kurt thought back to their first little coffee date. It wasn't their first date, but it was their first coffee date, and those ended up being even more special in their own little way. It wasn't anything big or extravagant. It was just the two of them bonding over a shared passion. They would either sit in the coffee shop, in the back corner and gossip about incoming customers -coming up with stories about each of them- or they would take it to-go and walk through one of the parks in town and Blaine would pet every dog they passed.

Kurt was going to go into the bookshop early and open up for a few hours before they went out, but the sun was beating down on his face and Blaine snuggled into his other side that Sophie was not on and he decided the shop could be closed for a day. Nothing could make him leave this little piece of heaven. Kurt fell back asleep to the sound of Blaine's heavy breathing and Sophie's content little purrs.

LINE BREAK

Blaine woke up to the sound of his alarm. He had forgotten to turn it off last night. The sun was already out and he smiled at the prospect of the perfect weather for their date. He looked over and saw that Kurt was still asleep, his mouth open slightly. Blaine laughed at his boyfriend and reached over to grab his phone. He was too adorable not to take a picture of. Kurt looked like a five year old when he was fast asleep. Blaine took the picture and got up carefully, trying not to wake Kurt. Sophie followed him into the kitchen. He refilled Sophie's food bowl, dumping the old food, knowing that she wouldn't eat it unless it was fresh. "There you are, your majesty. " Blaine rolled his eyes at her as she ate her new food. "Let's make daddy breakfast in bed, huh? Sounds like a good idea. He would like that." Blaine asked Sophie who was giving no response. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed a few things to start making breakfast. He tried to hurry before Kurt woke up. He knew it wouldn't be long before he's up; Kurt was usually the one to wake up first. He wanted him to actually have breakfast in bed.

"Do I smell coffee?" Kurt said rubbing his eyes as he sat up in bed. Blaine smiled at his cuteness. "Yes, you do smell coffee. And food. I made breakfast." Blaine sat the food on the end of the bed and handed Kurt his cup of coffee. "Is today my birthday? Did I forget my own birthday? That's never happened before, but there's a first time for everything I guess." Kurt looked confused.

"I am a terrible boyfriend if you think you missed your birthday instead of breakfast in bed being normal. I obviously need to do this more." Blaine started buttering toast.

"You're an amazing boyfriend, what are you talking about? Look at this; girls would kill to have you as their boyfriend. I scored big." Kurt took a sip of his coffee and closed his eyes, savoring the taste of caffeine.

"Ew, girls. No thank you. I just want you, and definitely no girls. But thank you, that's sweet of you to say." Blaine took a bite of his toast.

"You're welcome," Kurt laughed at Blaine's gayness.

"Did you feed Sophie? She was bugging me earlier this morning." Kurt asked.

"Yes I did. She's such a queen. She won't eat the old food, she makes you dump it and put fresh food in her bowl." Blaine glared at the cat who was sniffing a piece of Kurt's turkey bacon. Kurt just laughed and pet her on the head.

"I'm going to go get ready so we can go. I don't want to waste any time." Kurt smiled. Kurt got off the bed and took his shirt off on his way to the shower. Blaine stared after him contemplating on joining him. He decided not to, knowing they probably wouldn't leave the apartment if he did, which honestly sounds pretty tempting, but he wanted to take Kurt out for coffee. They've been holed up in the apartment and the bookshop for far too long.

* * *

"Uh, I'll take a medium drip and a grande non-fat mocha for this guy," Blaine pointed at Kurt who was eyeing the new cookies they had put out. "And a sugar cookie." Blaine finished the order and paid, even after Kurt's protesting. Walking away from the counter, waiting on their order, Kurt asks, "How did you know I was eying the sugar cookies?" Blaine looked at him like he had just asked the silliest question in the world. "Empath. But other than that, I'd like to think I know you pretty well." Blaine poked Kurt's side and went up to the counter to get their coffee. They took it to their usual booth in the back of the store. Kurt broke the sugar cookie in two and handed Blaine the other half.

"So, what's his story?" Kurt said, pointing at the man in the expensive looking suit, who had just put a ten dollar bill in the tip jar.

"He's fucking the barista." Blaine said simply.

"Blaine!" Kurt feigned scandal.

"What?" He said back.

"No need to be so vulgar," Kurt teased.

Blaine shrugged and Kurt thought for a moment and then asked, "The girl or that cute blonde boy making the coffee?"

Blaine let out a loud laugh and said, "Let's just say the cute blonde, make the affair even more scandalous."

"I bet the wife has no idea." Kurt shook his head in fake sympathy for the imaginary wife.

"I bet the kids do." Blaine said with his lips pursed.

"The kids? How would they know?" asked Kurt.

"Because they go to school with him." Blaine laughed at the idea.

Kurt's eyes grew and his jaw dropped a little. "Oh, that's good."

"I know. I should start writing my own trashy novels. I'd be so good at it." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt laughed and said, "Now now, I can't have my boyfriend as a competitor…that would cause tension."

"Oh there would be no competition. My trashy romance novels would be nowhere near the caliber that your novels are. You wouldn't have to worry about that." Blaine winked at him. Kurt grinned and whispered a "thanks" in his head for Blaine and he took a bite of his cookie.

"Oh ok, what about the girl in the yoga pants over there?" Blaine asked and nodded in the girl's direction. Kurt followed his gaze, looked the girl up and down several times.

"Laundry day" Kurt said matter-of-factly.

Blaine laughed so loud that the people around them looked over at him for disturbing the peace. "You're too creative for this game, Kurt." Blaine said sarcastically.

"Fine…you can't handle the quality of my imagination. Let's go. I have something to show you." Kurt took the last sip of his mocha and stood up.

* * *

They walked out of the coffee shop hand in hand and walked towards the park. "I thought you had something to show me?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I do. Just follow me." Kurt led him in the direction of the far east side of the park.

Blaine didn't know where Kurt was leading him that he had never seen before. They had been in and around this park a million times. Kurt swung their clasped hands and whistled a little tune. Blaine listened and recognized it but couldn't put his finger on it. The weather turned out to be perfect. It was sunny but it wasn't too hot and there was a nice breeze.

"Ah, here we are." Kurt opened a large door and led him through.

"Watch your step." Blaine stepped over a wooden beam lying on the ground.

"What is this place?" Blaine looked around and noticed all of the graffiti on the walls. It looked like an old abandoned warehouse. The graffiti on the walls was so impressive, Blaine thought it was a shame that it wasn't on display in a museum or on the street so everyone could enjoy it. Kids did this with spray cans?

"It's a place I found about a year ago when I was bored. I had forgotten about it until recently and I knew I wanted to come back and see it, I thought you might like it." Kurt slowly walked around the walls looking at the artwork.

"Kurt, this is so cool, I love it. I can't believe you just happened upon it." Blaine was still looking around, trying to absorb all of the sights. Ceiling to floor, there was colors and words and symbols, making him feel like he had just stepped into a lava lamp or a really awesome acid trip, not that he would know.

"This place actually inspired a scene in my book." Kurt said as he climbed up the scaffolding.

"Really? It did? Which scene was it?" Blaine walked towards Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.  
"I can't believe you didn't remember it. It was very vivid in my mind, but then again I changed everything around. It was in chapter five by the way, you should re-read it now that you've been here." Kurt said and turned to face Blaine. He looked into Blaine's eyes and then studied his face very carefully.

"You're so pretty." Kurt said, never taking his eyes off Blaine's face.

Blaine smiled at the odd compliment.

"You're the pretty one." Blaine said earnestly.

"No really, you take my breath away. It's like looking into the sun sometimes." Kurt had lifted a hand and placed it on Blaine's cheek. Blaine didn't say anything further. He could feel Kurt's honesty as he tried to get Blaine to understand what he was feeling. Blaine understood. He felt the same way about Kurt.

"Come on, let's dance." Kurt pulled at Blaine's arm.

They walked towards the center of the warehouse and Kurt started leading.

"Why do you get to lead?" Blaine pouted.

"Because I'm taller. The taller one leads, everyone knows that." Kurt continued leading.

"Besides, I don't know why you're complaining, you love when I take charge." Kurt grinned at Blaine's blush.

"Now come on, I know you can waltz, Mr. Perfect." Kurt gripped Blaine's waist a little tighter.


End file.
